


Second Chance

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Maya Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through unknown circumstances, Eva is given a second chance. One chance to save her mother from her gruesome fate. But what will come from her actions? Will Eva be able to avoid her fate by saving her mother, or will be she doomed to subject to Canaletto's wishes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Request

"Eva! Come on! The race is about to start," her father shouted. Eva sat up and looked around, noticing that she was in a bedroom filled with plush toys and pink things. She picked up a pink bunny and gasped in shock, seeing her small chubby hands. "Eva? Are you okay?" Don asked walking into the room. Eva looked at her father in shock and saw that his hair was black, no white streaks. "You aren't even dressed yet," Don smirked, picking up the five-year old.

"What's going on…?" The small child questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy's racing today, we're going to go watch her," Don explained, setting Eva down and looking through her closet. "How about this one?" Don suggested, holding up a pink dress. Eva nodded and dressed herself, and held up her arms, silently asking to be picked up.

"Come on, let's go," Don smiled, picking up his daughter and leaving.

* * *

" _What's going on?"_  Eva screamed inside her head.  _"The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch! Why am I suddenly five, and why can I remember everything perfectly? Maybe…maybe it's a dream...ouch! Okay, not a dream."_ Young Eva rubbed her arm where she had pinched herself.  _"If this is really happening…maybe…maybe I can save my mother…"_

* * *

"Mommy!" Eva cried, running into the hangar. Maya smiled and picked her daughter up, holding her close.

"Hello, my little princess," Maya smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Mommy, you'll be safe during the race, won't you?" Eva asked.

"Oh, of course," Maya smiled. "I'm always safe. And I'll cross the finish line and come back to you and daddy, alright?" Maya asked, handing the young girl to Don. "I have to go now. I'll see you after the race." She kissed Don and gently kissed Eva's forehead. Don carried Eva out to the track, but stopped when he saw his wife's opponent.

"Mr. Spirit!" Eva called. The Fill looked over at her.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Don asked in shock.

"Mr. Spirit! Please don't hurt my mommy!" Eva shouted. "I know you're a strong racer…but can you please just race?" she looked at him with teary eyes, thinking about her mother's star racer exploding, with her mother inside.

"Eva, what has gotten into you?" he asked his daughter. Spirit walked over to the two and placed a hand on Eva's head, nodding.

" _ **I promise to not let any harm come to your mother, young child,"**_ Spirit agreed.

"Eva," the small girl told him. Spirit ruffled her hair and nodded to Don before walking over to the starting line.

"Eva, what's got you so worried?" Don asked, walking into the stands.

"I don't know…I just have a bad feeling," Eva muttered.

"Well don't worry, mommy will be fine," Don smiled, placing the girl on his shoulders. "Look, the race is starting." Eva nodded and watched as Spirit transformed and the two racers took off.

* * *

Eva gripped her father's hair as the two star racers rounded the corner. She saw Spirit hover over Maya's star racer before quickly flying off, and passing the finish line. As Maya's racer passed, it exploded, leaving the crowd speechless. "No! Mommy!" Eva cried. Don slid Eva off of his shoulders and held her tightly as he ran towards the track. The two were vaguely aware that the crowd began cheering as Spirit placed a young woman down.

"Maya!" Don gasped, rushing over to his wife.

"Don! Eva!" Maya gasped, running over to her family.

"Mommy…I was so scared…" Eva cried, latching onto her mother. Maya shushed her daughter and took her into her arms.

"There there, mommy's here," Maya cooed, holding her close.

"Spirit, thank you," Don smiled at the alien. Spirit nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _ **I promised Eva that I would not let any harm come to my opponent,"**_  Spirit informed him.

"Thank you for keeping the promise," Don smiled, turning to his wife and daughter. Spirit nodded and walked off, going to talk to his ambassador.

"Mrs. Wei, are you alright?" The president asked.

"I'm fine," Maya said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to withdraw. Spirit deserves the trophy." Maya announced. "Instead of continuing to race, he saved my life, and brought me back to my daughter."

"I understand," the president agreed. "I shall make the announcement."

"Maya, let's go home," Don said shakily.

"Yes, alright," Maya agreed.


	2. Catching Up

After her race with Spirit, Maya had quit racing, much to young Eva's relief. She had spent her time being a house wife and looking after Eva while Don worked. She had a few accidents, involving a car crash, someone breaking into the house and nearly killing her, to a mugging. Maya never let any of it get her down, but she did become more careful and took self-defense classes, as well as first-aid classes. Once Eva started school she took more classes, not content with the thought of staying home all day and cleaning. And slowly the 'accidents', which Eva was sure was Canaletto, stopped all together.

When Eva turned 7 she managed to convince her parents to take a vacation to the desert, to this day her parents still weren't sure why she wanted to go there, but Don was glad they did. They met a young racer named Rick Thunderbolt, who, after following Don and Maya's advice, won a small race. He became Don's new racer and continued to win. A few years later he and Don had a falling out and Rick went to a different company, but he still called Eva every once in a while. Eva was glad when she had met Rick, she had always wondered what he was like when he was younger, and was ecstatic when Rick took a liking to her and called her his little sister, along with 'little mouse'. Eva was happy to think that some things didn't change.

Shortly after the encounter with Rick, Maya gave birth to a baby girl. Maya and Don didn't know what to name her, nothing sounded right to them. Eva, then 8, took one look at her new baby sister and knew the perfect name. Maya and Don agreed that 'Molly' was the perfect name.

Along the years, with each passing day, Eva took up mechanics and did a little racing, with just roller skates, a skateboard and foot races, nothing to extreme and the worst thing she ever got was a broken leg. The marks on her cheeks even turned into a line and a star when she was ten. Her father smiled at how much she reminded him of her Maya, and Maya thought the star looked good on her cheek. Sometimes, when Eva woke up, she was unable to tell if it was all a dream or not, but she was always glad when she came downstairs and found her mother cooking, and Molly sitting at the table coloring. After a good pinch of course.

And so, as the years went by, Eva grew up, trying to make things right. But as days turned into months, and months turned into years, she was being filled with dread at the thought of what was to come, the Great Race of Oban and, more importantly, Canaletto.


	3. Gathering of the Team

Eva opened her eyes, looking around her room. She was now 15 and had grown up quite a lot. She pulled on a white shirt and ripped jeans. She pulled a black jacket on and raced down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie," Maya greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," Eva smiled.

"Morning!" Molly cheered. Her black hair reached her upper back. Her black eyes were shining with happiness. She was wearing a green shirt and grey capris. A pink sash was in the belt loops, acting as a belt. Molly was now 8 years old. Her hair was longer than Eva's, reaching her middle back.

"Good morning Molly!" Eva smiled, giving her a hug. She quickly tickled Molly's sides, earning her giggles and shrieks of happiness.

"Your dad had to go to work early, it's almost time for the Grand Prix," Maya told her. "So, instead of your birthday breakfast, we're going to go out to eat. Is that alright?"

"That's okay. I think I'll surprise dad after school," Eva smiled.

"If you even make it to school," Maya smirked. Eva looked at the clock in shock before gasping and gulping down her cereal.

"See ya!" Eva shouted, running out the door, while slipping on her shoes.

"Wait a minute!" Maya shouted after her daughter. Eva skidded to a stop and turned around, catching Molly as she ran after her. "Take your sister to school as well. You promised."

"Alright," Eva nodded, taking her sister's hand. "Come on Molly."

"Kay!" Molly cheered, following her.

"So, how's school going?" Eva asked.

"Great! But there's this one boy, he keeps on picking on me," Molly said sadly.

"What? Why does he pick on you?" Eva asked.

"He says I'm lying when I say how cool you are," Molly told her.

"So that's why you wanted me to walk you to school," Eva smirked. Molly blushed and nodded her head. "Alright, in that case, I'll pick you up as well, how does that sound?"

"But how does picking me up prove that you're cool?" Molly asked. They came to a stop as they approached the entrance to the elementary school.

"You'll see," Eva smirked. She knelt down and gave her a hug. "Have a good day."

"Thank you!" Molly smiled, returning the hug eagerly. She rushed into the building, Just as the bell rang.

"Now I really have to get it done fast," Eva sighed.

Eva ran down the street and over a few blocks before slowing down. She turned down an alley and made her way to a small warehouse. She entered it, forgetting about school. She had recently begun the habit of skipping school. She wanted to complete her rocket seat before Oban came around, so she would be ready to take Rick's place.

"So this is where you've been going to all day," A voice called from the entrance. Eva gasped and turned to face her mom. "I was wondering why your teacher called to wonder why you stopped coming to school."

"You're disappointed in me aren't you?" Eva sighed.

"Yes," Maya nodded, walking over to her daughter "Now, what are you doing?"

"I'm…building a rocket seat," Eva confessed. "I wanted to show dad how good of a mechanic I was."

"And that warranted skipping school?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but, I've been doing my school work!" Eva told her. "My teachers email me the assignments and I email them back my finished work! My grades haven't been slipping, and I'm almost done with the rocket seat!"

"Sweetie, you still have to go to school," Maya scolded. "You can't just stop going, even if you do complete the work."

"But-!"

"No, buts," Maya shook her head. "Now, let's see if we can finish this quickly."

"Really!?" Eva gasped.

"Yes, but after it's finished, you will be going straight to school," Maya informed her.

"I guess that's fair," Eva sighed. "Oh, and I promised Molly I would pick her up from school."

"What happened?" Maya asked, picking up a wrench.

"Some kids were saying that she was lying when she talked about how cool I was. I was thinking about finishing this bad boy and picking her up with it," Eva said.

"Now we definitely have to finish it quickly," Maya said with a smile.

* * *

"Finished!" Eva cheered, stepping back to admire her work.

"Not yet," Maya protested, shaking her head. "It needs a paint job, a personal stamp." Eva nodded and raced over to a few paint cans. She dipped her fingers in and began to draw a pink rabbit head. The rabbit had sharp white teeth. Maya smiled and added a star, a moon, and a sun to the other side. "There, it's done." Maya smiled.

Eva looked at her watch and smiled. "Molly will be let out in a few minutes, so I'm going to go pick her up,"

"Alright, I'll meet you at your father's company," Maya told her.

"Alright." Eva swung her leg over the seat and sat down, revving the engine.

* * *

Molly looked over the parking lot as school was released.

"Ha! I knew you were lying!" A boy laughed, pointing at her. "Your sister isn't cool. I bet you don't even have a sister! Nobody saw her with you this morning!"

"I'm not lying! Lying is bad!" Molly shouted. She gripped her black pack straps and puffed out her cheeks.

"Liar! Liar!" The boy teased. A few kids stopped and laughed as well.

"I'm not lying!" Molly said "I do have a big sister! Her name is Eva and she's way cool!"

"Doubt it!" Timmy laughed. "Even if she does exist there's no way she'll be as cool as my big bro! And everyone knows it!"

"She's way cooler than your big bro!" Molly declared.

"What is going on here?" A teacher demanded.

"Molly's lying!" Timmy shouted, pointing at her.

"No I'm not!" Molly screeched, stomping her foot. Her protests were halted when a revving engine gained their attention. The kids gasped in awe over the cool older girl riding the rocket seat. The girl pulled off her helmet, shaking her red and black hair. Molly smiled, her cheeks turning pink in happiness.

"Eva!" She shouted, running down the steps.

"Hey sis!" Eva greeted, getting off the rocket seat.

"Where'd you get that?" Molly gasped in awe.

"Built it myself," Eva declared proudly. "Had to skip school in order to finish it!"

"But skipping school is bad," Molly reprimanded.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Eva chuckled. She got off the rocket seat and lifted up the seat, revealing a small compartment. She took Molly's bag and put it in there, exchanging it for a small helmet. Molly smiled and took it, turning to her classmates.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" Molly shouted, sticking her tongue out. She put on the helmet and climbed on behind Eva.

"Hold on tight!" Eva smiled, pulling her goggles over her eyes. Molly wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and gave her a thumbs up. Eva revved the engine and sped off, leaving the school in the dust.

"Whoa!" The kids gasped in awe.

"She's way cooler than Timmy's brother!" A kid declared. Timmy grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

* * *

Eva slowed to a stop in front of Wei Racing and smiled at her father's building.

"Go home kids, this isn't the place for you," the security guard shouted.

"Derek, it's me," Eva sighed, pushing her goggles down.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you," Derek chuckled. "Is that Molly behind you?"

"Yep!" Molly cheered, waving.

"Do you want me to get your father down here?" Derek

"Nah, I'll go by myself," Eva smiled.

"Alright, Happy birthday!" Derek shouted as Eva jumped over the barrier, speeding towards the hangars.

"Thank you!" Eva shouted as she drove off. Eva slowed her rocket seat to a stop and parked it next to the hangar entrance. Molly jumped off, cheering.

"Hey Eva," a mechanic greeted her. "Your dad's yelling at the head over there." The man pointed to her father, who now had white streaks in his hair. He was holding onto a phone, yelling loudly.

"It's almost time for the Grand Prix! I know you have responsibilities to your family, but we don't have a replacement for you!" Don shouted. "And the star racer won't start!" Eva smiled and snuck up to the racer, examining it. She picked up a wrench started tinkering with it. A few mechanics looked at her, but Don didn't even notice. Eva smiled and took out a part, throwing it onto the ground. A few moments later the racer roared to life, finally catching her dad's attention.

"Fixed it!" Eva cheered.

"Fixed it!" Molly repeated, throwing her hands up. "Eva fixed it!"

"Take a few days off to get settled in," Don told the mechanic on the phone. "I think we can manage." He hung up and walked over to his daughter.

"Everyone knows that those upgrades are useless," Eva smirked, leaning against the racer. "Well, depending on the company that made them."

"Alright, I knew that you had a bit of a hobby for mechanics, but when did you learn this?" Don huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ummm…" Eva trailed off, "…I've been skipping school to build a rocket seat," she confessed. "But I did all the work!"

"Eva, school is important," Don groaned, slapping his forehead. "But, seeing as how it is your birthday, I'll get mad at you tomorrow."

"Alright," Eva sighed.

"Wow, I can't believe you got let off the hook," Molly muttered.

"You could learn a thing or two from your big sis," Eva said with a smug smile.

"Please don't," Don told her.

"Well, glad to see you've got things worked out," Maya smiled, walking up to them.

"And how long have you known about this?" Don asked.

"Around nine this morning; I followed her to her warehouse," Maya smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Mom even helped me finish it! Come on, you have to see it!" Eva gasped, grabbing her father's hand and dragging her outside. She gestured to the rocket seat and Don sighed, nodding his head in approval. The mechanics gathered around, looking at the machine that Eva had built.

"Nice job kid," one of the female mechanics praised.

"Eva even picked me up with it!" Molly said with a grin. "Timmy was so speechless! He'll never call me a liar again!"

"Damn straight he won't!" Eva said proudly.

"Eva, watch your language," Don sighed.

"Sorry," Eva laughed.

"Um, Don, sir…" One of the mechanics gulped, pointing to a helicopter, and some oncoming cars.

"Oh, what now?" Don growled, as they rolled up. Eva gulped lightly as the president stepped out of his limo. "Mr. President," Don gasped.

"Hello, Don Wei," the president smirked. "May I have a word with you?" He asked, gesturing to his limo. Don looked at his wife in shock, who nodded. The racing manager got into the limo and Eva, Molly, and Maya stood outside, waiting for them to come out.

* * *

"A race!" Don gasped, pacing back and forth in his office. "A race on another planet! And the president has given me the task of gathering a team and winning!"

"That's so cool!" Molly gasped.

"Yes, that does seem like an awful lot to do. Maybe you should get started tomorrow," Maya suggested, glancing at Eva. The teen girl was sitting on a couch and staring blankly at the wall.

"Maya, I have to start preparing now!" Don informed her. "The Avatar's ship leaves at dawn! That only gives us 13 hours! We've got no time to lose! I need a racer, mechanics, a gunner, and a star racer, and not just any, the best! I need the best out of all of them!"

"Why don't you get Rick?" Eva asked.

"Yes, great idea!" Don nodded. "Rick is a wonderful pilot! Now, mechanics…" Don hummed.

"Yay! We get to see Rick again!" Molly cheered. "Eva, do you miss Rick?"

"Or course I do," Eva laughed, picking up Molly and placing her in her lap.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Miguel?" Maya asked, sitting next to their daughters. "He's created two of the fastest star racers on the planet. And his two mechanics, Koji and Stan are the only ones that know how they work."

"Miguel, yes, I've heard of him," Don nodded.

"As for a gunner, you just need to look into the military," Eva smiled. "I'm sure they'll have plenty of capable men."

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Don shouted. "Maya, Eva, you two go get Rick and explain things to him, then go and find a gunner. I'll work on getting Miguel's star racers and mechanics."

"Alright," Maya nodded.

"Yes sir!" Eva shouted, standing up to salute him.

"What about me?" Molly asked, tilting her head.

"You can come with us, sweetheart," Maya smiled.

* * *

"Honey, I'm sorry that all this happened," Maya sighed as she drove to the race track.

"No, I'm fine!" Eva assured. "We get a vacation for free, plus I get to see a bunch of races! I know it wasn't on purpose, but it's the best present I could have asked for. I don't think dad forgot, he just got sidetracked. And with good reason," Eva smiled. "I mean, it's not every day you get an opportunity like this. This race, the Great Race of Oban, is way bigger than the Grand Prix, and dad knows it."

"Alright, as long as you're happy," Maya smiled.

"You are happy, right?" Molly asked.

"Of course I am," Eva smiled, turning around to look at her. "This is going to be one hell of an adventure." Molly smiled back at her sister.

* * *

"How do we get past all the security?" Maya sighed, looking at Rick standing on the winner's podium.

"Easy," Eva smirked, running back to the car. She opened the trunk and took out her rocket seat. "We fly over them!" Maya smiled as her daughter sped towards the fans and security.

"Go go!" Molly cheered.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" an officer shouted. She pulled up on her seat and flew over the crowd.

"Hey Rick!" Eva greeted loudly, as she sped towards him. She slammed on the break right next to him.

"Well if it isn't the Little Mouse," Rick smiled, setting a bottle of champagne down. He waved his hand, making the security back off. "Back off, she's cool. So, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, champion of the minor leagues," Eva smirked. "How would you like to race for my dad?"

"No way, sorry but we don't exactly see eye-to-eye," Rick declined. "I'm not going back to his team. You're just wasting your time, sorry."

"Of course you two can't see eye-to-eye, he's not as tall as you are," Eva smirked, getting off her rocket seat. "What I meant is, my dad's putting together a new team, for a once in a lifetime race. How would you like to be the racer?"

"Once in a lifetime, eh? What's the catch?" Rick asked.

"Travelling to a different planet," Eva whispered.

"Really," Rick muttered in slight shock. Eva shook her head quickly, her smile growing larger "Well then, I'm in."

"Alright!" Eva cheered. She jumped on him, and gave him a hug. "Come on! Let's go! We need to get one more person before we meet up with my dad!"

"Alright Little Mouse," Rick smiled. "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Thank you," Eva giggled.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Rick sighed, watching a young man trying to shoot targets. "I thought we had some great race we needed to go to."

"For a gunner," Maya answered. "Where we're going, you'll need a good gunner."

"Next up, Jordan C. Wilde!" The instructor called. Eva smiled as the gunner made his way into the turret.

"He has hair like sis," Molly noted.

"I have a good feeling about him," Eva smiled.

"Let's see if you're feeling is right," Rick sighed. Eva smiled as Jordan began mercilessly shooting at the targets. The targets were soon gone and the walls were filled with bullet holes. Eva watched in amazement as part of the wall came tumbling down.

"That was awesome!" Molly cheered, clapping her hand.

"Mom, do we really have to look any further?" Eva asked.

"No," Maya smiled. "We'll take him!"

"Alright!" Eva cheered. Jordan smiled and jumped out of the turret.

"So, mind telling me what I just auditioned for?" he asked.

"A racing team!" Eva smiled.

"The best racing team!" Molly said.

"What? But I'm a gunner, not a pilot!" Jordan shouted in shock.

"I'm the pilot," Rick sighed, crossing his arms. "And apparently a gunner like you is needed."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jordan sighed.

"An adventure," Eva winked. Jordan looked at her and blushed. Maya giggled at the two and sighed.

"Come now, we have to go meet Don," Maya smiled, walking off.

"Oh goody," Rick huffed.

"Why do you hate daddy so much?" Molly asked.

"I don't hate him Little Bug," Rick sighed, picking the small girl up. "It's complicated."


	4. The Crog's Attack

"So, what exactly do you want us for?" Rick huffed, crossing his arms.

"A race, the Great Race of Oban to be more exact," Don answered, turning towards a chalk board. "Here, is Oban, in the center of the galaxy," Don told them, drawing a circle. "There are three qualifying races on three different planets, they'll be going on at the same time, so we just need to win the race and make it to the top three. After that, we go to Oban and win."

"If you want out, tell us now," Maya ordered them.

"That's fine with us sir, we're up for the challenge," Jordan nodded.

"You've got a pretty big mouth for a guppy," Rick huffed. "Don, tell me you at least know which planet we'll be on."

"The president said we would most likely be on Alwas, that's some 25  _thousand_  light years away," Don informed them. There was a slight gasp above them and the four looked up to see a hatch open and Eva looking down at them. She laughed nervously.

"What are you doing up there, little mouse? "Rick smirked. "Or should I call you 'little monkey' from now on?"

"No!" Eva huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "I am  _not_  a monkey!" Molly laughed and made monkey sounds. "Shut up," Eva muttered, causing Molly to laugh.

"I thought you were working on the Whizzing Arrow 1 and 2!" Don huffed.

"I was," Eva nodded "But, the others are fine without me. Besides, can you blame me for being curious as to where exactly we're going?" Eva sighed.

"Why don't you come down here and join us then," Maya smiled. Eva nodded and was about to when a large explosion went off. Eva gasped and looked over at the surrounding wall.

"It's a Crog!" she shouted.

"Get down here now, little mouse," Rick shouted, holding out his arms. Eva nodded and jumped through the latch, landing in his arms.

"Rick, get the truck, Jordan, Maya, Eva, follow me!" Don ordered, running out of the small building.

"Right," They nodded, each running off. Maya grabbed Molly, picking her up as she ran. Eva froze before remembering her rocket seat. She turned around and ran back to her rocket seat.

"EVA!" Maya and Don shouted.

"Sis!" Molly cried. The teen girl rode her rocket seat into the car and her parents sighed in relief.

"Floor it, now!" she shouted at them. Don ran to the commands and they sped off, Rick following behind. Eva ran to the window and looked at the truck. "He's slicing Rick's tires!" Don nodded and swerved the car to the side. Jordan grabbed his gun and pointed it at the door. Stan and Koji grabbed a hold of him so he would be anchored.

"Open the doors!" Jordan shouted. Maya nodded and grabbed a hold of her seat, kicking the doors open. They flew off and the Crog had to swerve in order to dodge them. Jordan growled and began shooting at the alien. "No Crogs allowed! This is a human only party!" The Crog slowed down and took cover behind Rick's truck. "I can't hit him!"

"No need," Don growled, pressing a few buttons on the screen. "Rick, stop the truck!"

"What?" Ricks voice shouted.

"Hit the brakes!" Eva shouted.

"You got it!" Rick shouted. The truck quickly stopped and ran into the Crog, causing a small explosion.

"Floor it!" Eva shouted.

"Don't need to tell me twice, little mouse!" Rick shouted, the truck speeding up.

"We have to go faster!" Maya shouted.

"Hurry Rick!" Molly shouted into the screen.

"I see the Avatar's ship!" Eva gasped.

"It's almost dawn! We need to hurry!" Don shouted. Eva looked back at the truck and gasped.

"Rick!" She shouted, seeing the Crog on top of the vehicle. "No you don't!" She growled, climbing onto her rocket seat, she shot out of the van and flew towards the truck.

"EVA!" Maya screamed, seeing her daughter race off. Eva growled and turned around, slamming on her brakes and going in reverse. She slammed the Crog off and flew off her rocket seat, watching it land next to the first star racer. She grabbed a ladder and hung on for dear life.

"HELP!" She screamed, knowing that it was useless. She saw the module open up and beam down a light. She gulped in nervousness as Rick finally approached the beam. She felt her body lift up and smiled, remembering how cool it was the first time. She narrowed her eyes and used the weightlessness to climb up the ladder and into the trailer.

* * *

"Everyone up, we've landed!" Don shouted.

"Eva! Where are you?" Maya shouted.

"Sissy!" Molly called, looking around. Don took the flashlight and climbed up the ladder, looking around the trailer.

"Sorry Maya, I don't see her," Rick apologized, jumping onto the ground.

"Oh no," Maya gasped, tearing up.

"Found her," Don yelled, shining the flashlight on the girl, who was curled up asleep. Eva groaned and shielded her eyes from the light.

"Five more minutes, daddy," she groaned, curling back up.

"There will be no more extra sleep, would you please tell me, what the hell was going through your mind!?" Don shouted. Eva gasped, remembering the previous day and jumped up.

"I saw that Rick was in trouble so I wanted to help him," Eva explained.

"Alright, but please, don't ever do something reckless like that again," Don sighed.

"Alright," Eva nodded.

"Sissy!" Molly cried, tears falling down her face. Eva smiled and approached the ladder.

"Good, now that that's settle-!" The group shouted in surprise as the floor beneath them shook. Eva gasped and slipped off of the trailer.

"I got ya," Rick smirked, holding onto her.

"Thanks Rick," Eva smiled.

"This is becoming a habit," Rick smiled, setting her down. "Watch your step next time little mouse."

"What was that?" Jordan shouted, pointing a gun around.

"I'm scared," Molly whimpered, grabbing Maya's leg. Maya placed a hand on her head, combing her fingers through her hair.

"It's alright," she whispered.

"I think the ship has stopped," Stan answered. A light poured into the dark room as a stone door slid down.

"It looks like its time," Maya smiled, placing a hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Gentlemen," Don started, jumping off of the trailer. "Beyond this door lies the unknown, the qualifying race of Oban. I expect you to give it nothing less than you're all. This may be the biggest challenge of your life. And behave, as of this moment, you are ambassadors of Earth!" Don turned around, to face them. Eva, who had been sticking her tongue out at her father and making faces, quickly stood straight, putting on a mask. Molly had her hands over her mouth, trying not to smile and laugh. "And don't think I'm done with you Eva. You're in so much trouble with that stunt you pulled." Rick chuckled as Eva's face dropped. Molly giggled, trying to hide it behind her hands.

"Come on Don, she was just helping Rick," Maya smiled, walking over to her husband. "The two of them are like siblings; they look out for each other." Rick smiled and pulled Eva close, giving her a sideways hug. Eva looked up at him and smiled. "She was just looking out for her big brother."

"I know," Don sighed. "But that doesn't erase the fact that she could have been killed."

"Come on, will you really punish her for trying to save a friend?" Maya smiled, kissing his cheek. Don groaned and walked over to the truck.

"Let's get going!" he shouted.

"Thanks mom!" Eva smiled, giving her a thumbs-up. Maya winked and returned the gesture.

* * *

Rick drove the truck out of the module and the team looked around in awe.

"Look at all these aliens!" Koji gasped "I bet no one's seen creatures like this."

"Wow," Molly gasped, peeking out of the window.

"I don't care, they better not try anything," Jordan growled, holding up his gun. "I'll be ready for them."

"Hey, we're ambassadors, remember? Calm down," Rick sighed.

"Well, I didn't expect the Avatar himself, but I at least expected a welcoming committee." Don huffed, looking around. Maya looked out the window and giggled, gesturing Eva over. The mother-daughter duo peered out the window and giggled.

"Honey, I think the 'welcoming committee' is here," Maya smiled. Don walked over to the door in confusion. He looked down to see a small alien tapping his staff against the large truck tire.

"Oh great, a surprise, I hate surprises," Don groaned, looking at his team. "And somehow, I feel like this won't be the last one."

"Welcome to Alwas, Earthlings!" the alien greeted. "You are the 96th and last team to arrive. I'm afraid to say that we no longer expected you. But I'm glad you made it. My name is Satis, faithful servant to the Avatar. I will be your temporary guide, if you follow me, I can take you to your lodging." Koji and Jordan jumped back in shock as Satis appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Cool trick," Eva smiled, leaning against the window.

"He's magic," Molly muttered.

"Well the Avatar's servant should have some powers," Eva told her.

"I've never seen a race ship from Earth before, beautiful," Satis hummed, strolling around the inside of the truck.

"These aren't our ships," Maya informed him. "This is our truck."

"The ships are right behind me," Don growled, pointing to the tarp covered machine.

"I see," Satis hummed, appearing behind Don. The man turned around in shock. "Giant flying cushions, impressive."

"Giant flying cushions?" Eva asked in disbelief. Don groaned and hit his head.

"I like him," Molly giggled. "He's funny."

"Thank you young lady," Satis said, appearing in front of her. He bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

"This is the pit area! The 96 competitors live here during the competition." Satis announced as they passed several pits. Most of the doors were closed so the teams could set up their space in privacy. "And this is your pit!" Satis announced. There was a circle with a symbol inside that reminded Eva of a star racer. "You have about an hour before the opening ceremony, use it wisely."

* * *

"Alright, everything's moved in," Maya announced from inside the hangar.

"Good, we have a few more minutes, Jordan, Rick! I want you to test out the star racer!" Don commanded. "Jordan, you test the laser turret first!"

"I'm on it!" Jordan answered, running over to the hatch.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Eva asked.

"No, we've got it here," Don answered. Eva sighed and leaned against the door way to the hangar.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Maya asked, approaching her daughter.

"Yeah," Eva sighed. "I just hoped that I would be doing more." She looked over at the turret and watched it swivel around. The guns pointed at her and seemed to lock on. Eva scowled at Jordan through the glass and looked away. Molly glared at Jordan as well, but hers was playful. She held up her hands and acted like she was shooting back him.

"Come on, cheer up Eva," Maya smiled, pulling her close. "You'll get your chance to shine."

"Alright," Eva sighed.

"Rick! You're turn! Jordan, that's enough!" Don ordered. Rick climbed into the cockpit and closed the glass dome. The star racer sprang to life and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Try the reactors, one at a time!" A warning siren went off and Rick landed the racer.

"We've got a leak," Koji sighed.

* * *

"So, what's the final say?" Don sighed.

"We've lost about a liter of engine fluid," Stan answered. "There's enough for one race though."

"We have the equipment to make more, but that could take a few hours," Koji sighed.

"Will it be able to make it before the race?" Molly asked.

"I don't think so," Koji told her.

"I saw a parts shop on the way here! Maybe they had some!" Eva gasped.

"Well, it is a common thing," Stan shrugged.

"No way, I'm keeping an eye on you," Don protested.

"But-!"

"No buts," Don ordered.

"Don, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Maya asked, grabbing his arm and taking him a little ways away from the hangar.

"Someone's in trouble," Rick snickered. Eva giggled and watched her parents exchange a few words before they came back.

"Alright, you can get the fluid," Don complied.

"YES!" Eva cheered.

"On one condition," Don continued.

"Damn," Eva groaned.

"You are to go to the parts shop and go straight to the arena, which is where we need to be for the opening ceremony. No side trips, no getting distracted. To the shop and to the arena," Don ordered.

"Who am I…Molly?" Eva muttered.

"Hey!" Molly said in protest. Eva smirked playfully and acted like she was going to lunge forward and attack. Molly screamed playfully and ran behind Rick.

"No, but we want you to be careful," Maya told her. "This is a different world; we don't want anything happening to you."

"Alright," Eva sighed. "I'm off!" She jumped on her rocket seat and quickly flew off.

"Hey Don, you old fox," Rick smiled, watching Eva. "You brought along a secret replacement pilot, didn't you?" he smirked.

"I have done no such thing!" Don protested. "Eva does  _not_ know how to fly!"

"Unless she remembers some of the things I taught her when she was seven," Maya confessed happily, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, same here," Rick nodded. "She snuck into my racer a few times during practice and I told her a few things."

"Why would you two do that?" Don shouted.

"She wanted to know," they defended at the same time.

"Does that mean I can go in your star racer during practice?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Don shouted They looked over at Eva, shocked to see a giant star racer heading straight towards her. Eva managed to dodge it a keep driving. She slowed to a stop and turned back.

"Come on, let's get going," Don sighed.

"Still, she has a little something," Rick smiled, watching her speed off once more.

"I agree," Maya nodded. "She has pilot's instincts, but I don't think she knows that yet."

"Well, let's get going," Rick smiled.


	5. Some Things Don't Change

Eva jumped onto her rocket seat and sped towards the arena. She came to a screeching halt as she remembered Rick's crash. "Oh no…the star racer!" She gasped, racing off. _"Canaletto caused Rick to crash once, I'm not going to let that monster ruin his career again!'_  Eva came to the hangar and ran up to the doors, banging on them. She pressed her ear against the thick door and could faintly hear something clatter onto the ground. She growled and pulled on the doors, trying to open them. "Come on, budge!" she shouted.  _"It's no use! They won't open!"_  Eva growled and picked up her rocket seat. "I better get to the arena and give Stan the fuel. I can tell him that I heard something in there."

* * *

Eva ran down the steps of the arena, looking around for her team. She gasped as she ran into something.  _"Not again…"_  she thought as she fell. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a lean body.

"I apologize for not watching where I was going," a familiar voice told her. "Are you alright." Eva pulled back, looking up at the red skinned Nourasian in shock.  _"Aikka…"_  Her cheeks became pink.

"I-I'm fine…" She blushed. Aikka nodded and let go of her waist.

"Aren't you a little young to be walking around without parental supervision?" Aikka asked.

"I was running an errand for my parents. I was just looking for my team," Eva huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyway, where are  _your_  parents? You're no older than I am!"

"In Earth years, perhaps," Aikka smiled.

"Prince! Prince Aikka!" Canaan called. "Come here!" Aikka looked over at Canaan and nodded.

"Better go, your dad's calling," Eva smirked. "Wait…prince…?"

"I shall see you again," Aikka bowed.

"Is that a promise?" Eva asked, blushing slightly. Aikka opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by a yell.

"Eva!" Maya called, waving her over. Eva and Aikka looked over at the pink haired woman.

"Looks like your mother is calling you," Aikka said, returning her smirk.

"Well, I was running an errand for her," Eva replied.

"Come on Sissy!" Molly shouted, waving her over.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Eva shouted back. Molly glared at her and stuck her tongue out. Eva stuck out her tongue as well. Aikka laughed, grabbing her attention. The Earth girl laughed as well. She winked and walked off. "See ya." Aikka grabbed her wrist and smiled at her.

"And yes it is a promise." Aikka let go of her and ran off to meet Canaan. Eva's cheeks were red and she looked at her wrist before smiling and running to her team.

"Who were you talking to?" Molly asked.

"No one," Eva answered.

"Hey, did you get it?" Koji asked.

"Right here," Eva nodded, taking off the rope around her waist. She handed the bottle of green liquid to Stan.

"Seems good," Stan nodded in approval.

"Oh, by the way, I stopped by the hangar-!"

"What did I tell you about where you were to go?" Don scolded.

"I had a bad feeling. So, anyway, I went to the hangar and I thought I heard something inside," Eva told them.

"Heard what, sweetie?" Maya asked.

"It sounded like a wrench hitting the ground," Eva informed them. "I heard metal hitting ground, so I think it was the wrench."

"Are you sure lit-?" Jordan gulped as Eva's foot was positioned in front of his face, and Rick's hand was gripping the back of his head.

"You're in trouble," Molly said with a laugh.

"Only Rick is allowed to call me 'little mouse'. He's called me that since I was 7. No one else can call me that. Rick has special, honorary big brother rights to that nickname. Got it, gunner boy?" Eva growled.

"You try to call little mouse that again, and I'll make sure she kicks you in the face," Rick agreed.

"Alright, sorry!" Jordan shouted. Rick let go of his head and Eva lowered her foot.

"We declare the races of Alwas officially open!" the three judges cheered. Dark clouds slowly covered the skies of the arena, and thunder rolled. A beam of light shot out of the sky and the Avatar emerged in all his glory.

"Well, you can't say the guy doesn't know how to make an entrance," Rick muttered.

"That's for sure," Eva nodded.

"So cool," Molly whispered in awe.

"You are so easy to impress," Eva said, ruffling her hair.

"Proud pilots!" The Avatar's loud voice boomed. "The Truce of Oban has allowed you to prepare for this day in peace! Now, your wait is finally over!"

"How long has this truce been in effect? We only got 13 hours to prepare," Eva huffed.

"Here, on Alwas, you will race each other one-on-one, until only three remain," The celestial entity announced. "You may achieve victory by any means, except taking the life of another racer. Race towards the victory pilots, towards the finals on Oban, and towards the Ultimate Prize!" The Avatar disappeared, pushing the black clouds away. The spectators were quiet until they all began to cheer.

"YEAH!" Jordan hollered. Koji and Stan joined in on the cheering and Eva smiled.

"Alright!" She cheered.

"Yeah!" Molly cheered, throwing her hands up. "Rick is going to win it all!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little bug," Rick smiled, holding out his hand. Molly smiled and slapped it with hers.

"The first race is Nourasia versus Portlum!"

"We'll stick around for this one. We need to learn all we can about our adversaries. Keep your eyes open," Don ordered.

"Eva, are you excited?" Maya asked.

"Totally!" Eva smiled.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Rick smirked, leaning back. Eva watched the entrance, where she knew Aikka would come from. Slowly, a blue and white beetle strolled out, Aikka on his back.

"That's the guy sis was talking too!" Molly exclaimed.

"It's the prince!" Eva gasped, standing up.

"Wha-? Prince?" Jordan asked, looking at Aikka. "Nourasia, huh? I heard those scum were friends with the Crogs. I hope he crash and burns."

"Wow! He's riding a giant bug!" Molly said with awe. Maya looked at the smile on Eva's face before directing her attention to Aikka. The prince scanned the crowds, his eyes meeting Eva's instantly. He smiled up at her and Maya glanced at her daughter to see her smiling back happily.

"I think he's kinda cute," Eva confessed, her cheeks turning pink. She giggled slightly and pressed her fingertips together.

"What?" Jordan gasped.

"Young lady, what are you thinking?" Don shouted.

"How adorable!" Maya cooed, clasping her hands together. "My little girl has a crush!"

"Mom!" Eva blushed harder, looking at her mother in shock.

"Maya, he is the competition!" Don sputtered.

"That doesn't matter in love," Maya smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Are you gonna marry him?" Molly asked innocently.

"Molly!" Eva shouted, her face turning red.

"Absolutely not!" Don shouted.

Aikka's opponent hovered next to him. Jordan smirked at the sight of the huge spiked ship.

"Take a good look, Prince Charming is toast," Jordan smirked.

"Careful Jordan, don't judge a book by its cover," Eva smirked. "How about a bet, if Prince Aikka wins, you have to do all the cleaning at the pit the rest of our time here. If he loses, I'll do it. And you can't get help from anyone."

"Deal," Jordan smirked. They both shook on it and turned back to the race. The race started and Aikka and the Portlum racer took off. Portlum pulled ahead, not allowing Aikka to pass. G'dar turned on his side and flew past his opponent. The Portlum racer slammed its spikes onto the wall, trapping Aikka as the race continued on.

"That's gotta hurt," Jordan hissed. G'dar's shell collapsed and he fell backwards before flying once more. Aikka took out an arrow and pointed it at the sky as the tip glowed a bright blue. Blue ribbons with white symbols twirled and danced around the arrow before wrapping around it completely. Aikka shot the weapon and part of the Portlum ship blew up, causing the star racer to crash and tumble into the ground. Aikka turned G'dar around to face the racer and bowed before flying off.

"I knew it!" Eva blushed, clapping. "I knew he could do it!"

"You traitor," Jordan grumbled.

"Hope you enjoy cleaning the pit all by yourself," Eva smirked.

"I hate you," Jordan huffed.

"Eva, you are not allowed anywhere near this boy, understand," Don growled.

"What, but dad?" Eva protested, sitting down.

"But he has a giant beetle!" Molly said.

"Don, don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Maya asked. "It wouldn't kill you for her to have a friend."

"No. We didn't come here to make friends, we came here to win," Don stated unwaveringly. "I will not have my daughter fraternizing with the competition."

"But dad, why can't I have a few friends?" Eva huffed, crossing her arms.

"You can have friends, just not with the competition," Don told her.

"Stubborn mule," Eva huffed, slouching back.

"Where do you think you get it from?" Don smirked.

* * *

"Fluid levels back at 100%," Koji announced.

"Great," Stan smiled.

"Did you check it over?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The star racer seems perfectly fine," Stan answered. "Maybe you're just nervous."

"Y-Yeah," Eva muttered. "I mean, my mom's star racer exploded during her last race, so I might just be a little nervous."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Koji smiled.

"I hope so," Eva sighed, walking off.

* * *

"You fired me three years ago, Don," Rick grumbled as Eva entered the room. The teen quietly walked over to the dividing wall and looked at Rick, Don, and Maya.

"I know we've had some bad times, but I hope we can put all that behind us," Don sighed.

"Don't try to con me Don, I know you to well to fall for your tricks," Rick huffed, tightening his boots.

"Rick, we're not trying to con you. We're just counting on you," Maya smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's all Don's trying to say."

"And what are you trying to say?" Rick asked, standing up.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't have another falling out," Maya answered sternly, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry; I'll win this stupid tin cup for you guys. Don't I always?" Rick huffed.

"Alright," Don sighed, leaving. Eva gasped and quickly hid herself from her father's view.

"Rick, care to tell me why you two had a falling out?" Maya asked. Eva's ears perked. Just like her mother, she hadn't gotten the full reason for why Don fired Rick.

"You'll have to ask Don," Rick sighed. "He made me swear that if I brought it up-well, you don't want to know. But don't worry; it has nothing to do with your marriage. I didn't find out some horrible relationship-destroying secret. That's perfectly intact. You're the only one he's ever looked at."

"I wasn't wondering that," Maya smiled. "But thank you for telling me that. I'll leave you to finish preparing." The pinkette strolled out of the room and Eva sighed, hanging her head.

"What are you doing?" Rick smirked; leaning against the Eva's hiding spot.

"Rick!" she gasped.

"You eavesdropping, little mouse?" Rick asked.

"No I…why did he?" Eva asked. "Fire you, I mean. Why did my dad fire you? You were the best racer he had."

"Maya was the best racer he had," Rick corrected. "I was the second best. But don't worry about it, little mouse. Things happen for a reason."

"Mom was supposed to die but that didn't happen," Eva whispered.

"What?" Rick muttered in shock.

"Nothing," Eva said quickly. Rick stared at her before softening his look

"Hey, don't be so scared." Rick smiled, ruffling her hair. "Come on little mouse, perk up. A frown doesn't suit you one bit."

"You're going to explode too," Eva whispered.

"What?" Rick gasped lightly, his eyebrows rising in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Your star racer will explode," Eva repeated. Rick took a deep breath before smiling.

"Come on, little mouse. Don't think of the worse that can happen, think of the best," Rick told her. He brushed his thumb over his eyes, gently closing them. "Picture it," he whispered. "The Whizzing Arrow I will cross the finish line, taking first place. And I'll be safe and unharmed. Just keep picturing that," Rick told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, opening her eyes. She looked up at Rick and smiled.

"That's my little mouse. Now come on," Rick smiled, leading her into the main part of the hangar.

* * *

Eva stood on at the top of the stands, watching as Rick and Groor took off. Rick was quickly in the lead and dodging each shot that Groor attempted to make. Eva flinched every time Groor's ship hit Rick's. "Come on Rick, cross the finish line in one piece this time," Eva muttered, imagining victory. She opened her eyes and watched the race on the screen. Groor pinned the Whizzing Arrow I against the wall. Eva gasped and closed her eyes, images of the Whizzing Arrow exploding rushed through her mind.  _"No…it's going to happen again!"_

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eva nodded, turning back to the race. Her grip on Molly's hand tightened. They watched Rick and Groor approach the finish line. "Come on Rick," Eva muttered, clasping a hand over her heart.

"Do you see that Eva? He's winning! He's winning!" Molly cheered, jumping in place.

"Yes, I can see that," Eva said. Her eyes widened as the left reactor exploded and the Whizzing Arrow I skid past the finish line.

"Rick!" Molly screamed, trying to run towards him, but Eva gripped her hand tightly.

"No…" Eva whispered. She fell down to her knees, staring at the fire in shock.

"Sissy!" Molly shouted, pulling on Eva's shirt. "We have to see Rick! We have to see if he made it! Sissy!" Eva let go of her hand, and Molly shook her shoulders. "Snap out of it sis! We have to check on him!"

" _I knew it! I knew it would happen again!"_  Eva thought, ignoring her sister.  _"Damnit Canaletto, can't you find a way for me to_ not  _race? I'm still with the Earth team! Why can't you spare Rick?"_

* * *

"Rick! Jordan! Where are you two?" Maya called, approaching the scene.

"I'm okay," Jordan groaned, limping over to them, clutching his side.

"Where's Rick?" Don asked.

"Over there," Maya answered, pointing to a stretcher. "I'm glad you're safe Jordan," she said quickly before rushing over to Rick.

"Rick, don't worry, you'll be okay," Don assured him.

"Very touching," Rick groaned. "But it's only because you need me. Don't worry. I didn't come all this way to blow it in the first race. I came to win." Rick groaned in pain, clutching his stomach before passing out.

"Rick!" Maya cried, taking his hand.

* * *

"I knew it…" Eva whispered.

"Sis, get up, we have to see Rick!" Molly said, shaking her again. Eva looked up at her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Molly wrapped her arms around her sister and cried out, tears running down her face.


	6. Eva Takes Flight

"Hey, you okay?" Maya asked Don, walking over to him. Her husband was drinking tea and watching the storm.

"I'm fine," Don ordered. "I just don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, these things always have a way of working themselves out," Maya assured him.

"I'm worried about Eva," Don confessed. "Two explosions, to two of the most important people in her life."

"Yes, I can't imagine how hard this must be for her," Maya agreed.

* * *

Eva groaned as she turned in her bed. Images of an exploding white star racer flashed through her mind. Instead of being the happy moment when Spirit rescued her, Maya perished in the crashed. Eva gasped, opening her eyes quickly. She sat up and clutched her blanket. "Get it together Eva! There are some things that you just may not be able to change."

* * *

Eva ran into the kitchen and sat next to her mother. Maya brushed some hair out of Eva's eyes and smiled.

"So, what's the news?" Maya asked.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news," Don sighed, holding up a scroll. "The good news is, we've been granted a rematch."

"That's great!" Jordan cheered.

"What's the bad news?" Eva asked, already knowing.

"What about Rick?" Molly asked.

"Rick will be out for at least a week," Don answered.

"No way," Stan gasped.

"How can we race without a pilot?" Koji asked.

"Are you guys forgetting something?" Maya asked. The three teen boys stared at her in confusion. Her implications clicked immediately in the minds of Don and Eva.

"Maya, you can't!" Don protested.

"You can't race!" Eva agreed.

"Yeah mommy, it's dangerous. Look at Rick," Molly said.

"Unless you have another idea, then I'm the only experienced pilot you've got," Maya reminded them.

"Jordan!" Don called. "As of this moment, you are promoted to replacement pilot."

"You really don't want me to race," Maya muttered in slight shock.

"Sir! There's a reason why I'm a gunner and not a pilot!" Jordan shouted.

* * *

Eva watched from the safety of inside the hangar as Jordan shakily flew off. The Arrow 2 quickly went out of control, and once it had landed, Jordan tumbled out, holding his stomach and covering his mouth. After the entire team had recovered from a collective near heart attack they were gathered around the front of the racer.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm a gunner, it's my job to break things," Jordan sighed.

"It was a wonderful attempt sweetie," Maya assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No it wasn't," Jordan sighed. "I said there was a reason why I was a gunner and not a pilot."

"And, why is that?" Koji asked.

"I've taken piloting lessons, plenty of them, and I've been horrible. I'm just not a pilot. My first instructor even retired after giving me a lesson," Jordan huffed.

"Wow…" Molly muttered.

"Stan, Koji," Don pleaded, looking at them hopefully.

"I'm sorry sir, we're just mechanics," Koji apologized.

"Yeah, we were never meant to fly," Stan agreed.

"We do have one more choice," Maya pointed out.

"Who, Don?" Stan asked.

"No, Eva," Maya smiled. "She's got the pilot genes, and she's great with her rocket seat. Plus, she's always racing, she's good at it. Why not?"

"Really!?" Eva gasped happily.

"No, sis, you'll get hurt!" Molly said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Eva said with a small scoff.

"No way," Don protested. "I'm not losing either of you to this race," Don declared.

"That's sweet Don, but we don't have a choice," Maya reminded him.

"Fine, you get one test ride," Don huffed.

"Yes!" Eva cheered, climbing up the ladder and into the seat. She frowned and huffed when her legs didn't reach the pedals. "We have a problem," she said, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"This seat is built for Rick," Eva sighed.

"Yeah, we know," Stan nodded, confused.

"Um, what's one difference between me and Rick?" Eva huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Gender?" Jordan guessed.

"Age?" Koji suggested.

"Height," Maya grimaced.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Eva sighed. "Rick is twice my height. How am I supposed to fit in his seat?"

"And we don't have time to build a new one," Stan hissed.

"But, we may be able to replace it with something she's used to," Maya smiled, pointing to the rocket seat.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Eva gasped. "We replace this seat with my rocket seat!"

"Can you do that?" Don asked.

"Well, it might be slightly unstable, but with a few quick adjustments, it'll be fine," Stan answered.

"Let's get to work," Koji nodded.

* * *

"We're running out of time," Eva huffed, as Stan and Koji made the last adjustments.

"Done!" They chorused, jumping off the star racer.

"You should have no problems driving her now," Stan smiled.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for a test drive," Don sighed "Good luck in the race."

"I'll do my best!" Eva smiled. "Let's go Jordan!"

"Right behind ya!" the gunner cheered, rushing into his turret.

"Good luck Eva!" Maya smiled, waving as Eva took off.

"Don't get hurt!" Molly ordered.

"I'll be sure to come back safe and sound," Eva told her. The teen managed to cleanly steer the ship. When it came to landing it…that was a bit rough. The glass dome for the cockpit slid back and Eva stood up.

"Pilot Eva reporting for the Earth team!" Eva stated. The judges talked amongst themselves before nodding.

"Take your places and let the race begin!" the lead judge ordered. Eva sat back down and slid the glass back up.

"Jordan? Are you ready?" Eva asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Jordan sighed, gripping the handles. Eva shakily raised the star racer.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," she smiled. The gate dropped down and the two raced forward, with Groor taking the lead. Eva smoothly turned the corners, riding it like a pro.

"Go Eva!" Maya cheered over the intercom. "You can do it sweetie!"

"Go Eva!" Molly cheered.

"Maya, let her concentrate on the race," Don huffed.

"But I want to cheer for her," Maya pouted.

"Why can't we cheer for sis?" Molly asked.

"Girls," Don growled.

"Okay, fine," Maya huffed.

"Well that was weird…" Eva muttered.  _"But mom thinks I can do it, and I know I can. This time, there's nothing wrong with the star racer. Plus, I have to prove to Molly that racing doesn't always result in a crash."_  Eva growled and tried to pass Groor but the alien slammed her Star racer into the wall. Eva gasped and gave herself an edge as she came to a thin tunnel. She righted the star ship once the tunnel ended. Groor slammed into her ship and Eva growled. Jordan's turret switched sides and he began shooting at Groor. Eva passed Groor but on the next turn, Groor took the lead once more.

"Eva, do something!" Jordan shouted.

"Alright," Eva muttered. She ducked under Groor's ship and Jordan began firing. Eva took the chance to take the lead. She sped through a tunnel and tried speeding up.

"Increase the side reactors, that should give you more speed," Koji told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, pressing some buttons on her screen. The whizzing arrow II sped up and Eva zoomed out of the tunnel.

"Eva! He's right in front of us!" Jordan shouted. Eva gasped as Groor's ship landed on top of hers, pressing it to the ground.

"It can't end like this," Eva groaned.

"I could squash you like an insect," Groor's voice growled out. "But that would insult every single insect in the galaxy. Yesterday, you robbed Groor of his victory, and today you will be humiliated. Groor will give you a head start of 30 seconds. Use the time wisely."

"I need more power," Eva hissed, franticly pressing buttons.

"Sweetie, I need you to listen to me, alright," Maya spoke.

"Yeah mom?" Eva asked.

"Engage the hyper drive," Maya ordered.

"Alright," Eva nodded, pressing the buttons. The speedometer on screen increased, completing the circle. The star racer shot off like a rocket and Eva pulled herself closer to her rocket seat.

"Eva, get ready to turn," Maya told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, turning quickly. She skid over the water and quickly went over the sand bank. The hyper drive disengaged and the star racer began slowing to a stop. "What's happening?" Eva asked as the wheels came down and she began slowly rolling across the sand.  _"Oh shit! The fuel!"_

"The plasma tanks are empty," Stan informed her.

"And the emergency battery is gone as well. The hyper drive took everything," Koji added.

"Eva, don't let that get to you," Maya ordered. "You can reach the finish line if you crawl, now go!"

"Crawl as fast as you can!" Molly told her.

"Yes ma'am," Eva nodded, steering the star racer. Groor exited the chasm and began shooting at Eva and Jordan.

"Eva, Jordan! Get out of there now!" Don shouted.

"Don't get hurt!" Molly told her.

"Sorry dad, but the race isn't over yet," Eva growled, turning the racer. "I'm not about to give up. And I'm definitely not going to get hurt."

"That's my girl," Maya whispered.

"Jordan! Aim for the joints!" Eva shouted. "Full power!"

"I'm on it!" Jordan shouted, shooting at Groor's ship. One of the joints flew off his ship and the rest quickly followed. Groor's ship split in half and came to a halt not far from the whizzing arrow II. Eva smirked and slowly turned her star racer around, rolling towards the finish line. "We're alive? WE'RE ALIVE!" Jordan cheered.

"EXCELLENT!" Stan and Koji cheered. Eva smiled as she rolled across the gate and into the arena. The teen girl sighed in relief as the gong went off, declaring her the winner.

"You did it!" Maya smiled, hugging her daughter tightly. "I knew you could do it!"

* * *

"Sis! You scared me!" Molly cried, latching onto her.

"I'm sorry," Eva smiled, picking her up, and giving her a quick kiss.

"I can't believe this," Don huffed.

"What can't you believe?" Eva asked. "We won the race! Isn't that all that matters?"

"No, you recklessly endangered your life and the life of your teammate!" Don shouted. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to race! Groor could have killed you! And you don't even care!"

"I won the race though!" Eva shouted back.

"Don, aren't you being a little harsh on her?" Maya asked.

"No I am not," Don growled. "She endangered her life, Jordan's life, and she nearly gave me a heart attack! I don't want her to race again! We're withdrawing from the competition and going back home."

"Don, that isn't fair, she won the race," Maya reminded him. Eva growled, her fists tightening.

"I'm not changing my mind," Don huffed, walking up the steps. Eva growled and kicked a tool box, making it slam against the wall.

"I hate you!" She shouted before running out of the hangar. "I am  _so_ out of here!"

"Eva!" Maya shouted, watching her daughter leave. "Don, go after her and apologize!"

"No, she needs to learn that when she pulls stunts like that, there are consequences. That racing was reckless and she could have been killed. I am not moving in my decision." Don told his wife before entering the elevator.

"We are not done talking," Maya huffed, storming up the windows and pushing the elevator door open before it closed. The last thing Stan, Koji, and Jordan saw was Maya glaring at Don as the elevator door closed.

"Damn…Don Wei's screwed," Jordan whistled.

"Maybe she can talk him out of leaving," Koji suggested.

"I wouldn't count on it, Don's stubborn," Stan sighed. "Let's get packing, Koji."

"Alright," the Japanese boy sighed, following Stan into their room.

"It was fun here while it lasted," Molly muttered. "Daddy's never going to let us stay."


	7. Cheaters Never Prosper

"So, what did the president say?" Maya huffed, as Don entered their room.

"If we don't win, the Earth Coalition could be destroyed," Don sighed. "I am to take the team as far as possible."

"Then you better go find your daughter and apologize," Maya told him, flipping the page of her book. "Without her, you don't have a pilot. Unless you want me to race again."

"No," Don answered. "I couldn't stand to lose either of you." He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Don, if you don't apologize, you might lose Eva," Maya sighed, closing her book. "I know you don't like it, but she's growing up into an independent young woman. Soon she won't need us anymore."

"I hate to think of that," Don groaned.

"How about I go find Eva and bring her back. You will still apologize, but you can stay here and plan what you're going to say," Maya suggested.

"Are you telling me she didn't come back last night?" Don asked in shock.

"No, she didn't," Maya shook her head.

"Find her quickly, we have a race to prepare for," Don ordered.

"Yes sir," Maya giggled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Up early?" Maya smiled, spotting Jordan on the steps.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning," Molly greeted, yawning as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Good morning," Maya said. She knelt down and adjusted Molly's green jacket. She wore a green jacket over a yellow shirt. She had on sand colored capris. Her pink sash was threaded through the belt loops as usual. Brown boots completed the outfit.

"Say, want to help me find Eva?" Maya asked. "We have to prepare her for the next race."

"Are you serious?" Jordan gasped. Maya giggled and nodded her head.

"Really? Daddy's letting her race?" Molly gasped.

"Yep," Maya nodded.

"Let's go!" Jordan shouted, placing his coffee on a table and running down the steps. Maya winced as he ran into one of the vats of plasma and chuckled as Jordan shook it off and kept running.

"Wait for me! She's my daughter!" Maya laughed, running down the steps.

* * *

"Another grunadean milk please, pronto…" Eva grumbled, setting the bag on the bar top.

"Maybe you should stop," the Scrub suggested. "You know what they say, don't drink milk and drive."

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one," Eva huffed, glaring at the countertop. The bartender sighed and prepared her drink.  _"I can't believe it's happening again…"_ Eva thought glumly.  _"Only this time, he seems even more dead set. What am I thinking? The president won't allow him to withdraw, just like last time."_  Her ears perked as the noise in the alien pub came to a halt.  _"Oh no…Groor! But I can handle him…and if worse comes to worse, Aikka's in here, just like he was last time."_  She heard the sounds of loud, metallic footsteps coming closer.  _"Then the drunk alien insults Groor,"_ Eva sighed in her head. And, right on time. A drunken alien approached Groor, accidently insulting him. Some other bar goers laughed nervously but Groor tossed the green alien into the table of chuckling Scrubs. Eva turned around slowly, eyes scanning over the people in the inside balcony. She saw Aikka and smirked inside her head before fully facing Groor.  _"The fact that there are several people here won't stop him from attacking. Now, watch what I say, or get him mad. I think I'll get him mad,"_  Eva's smirk formed on her lips.

"Do you know why Groor is here?" the large alien hissed.

"To congratulate me on my victory?" Eva suggested. "Or is it because you're a sore loser?"

"You should watch your mouth, Earthling," the alien hissed.

"Funny," Eva glared "I seem to remember you giving me a 30 second head start in the chasm. If you hadn't of done that, you would of won. You were so sure of yourself that you got cocky, and that is what cost you your victory." Groor growled and wrapped his arm around Eva's neck, lifting her up.

"Groor has  _never_  lost a race! He is a fighter, a champion among champions-"

"And I have robbed Groor of his victory, yeah yeah," Eva growled, cutting him off. "Get some new material pal." Steam poured out of Groor and the alien threw her into the wall. Eva gasped and fell to the ground.

"Defend yourself, or lose your life!" Groor ordered. Eva glared at the floor before righting herself, and grabbing a broken table leg.

"You wanna fight, let's fight!"

* * *

"Where could she be?" Jordan muttered.

"I don't know, but I hope no one crosses her path," Maya sighed.

"Why's that?" Jordan asked. Maya was about to answer when they heard banging metal and there was a crowd outside a building. They pushed their way through and looked inside.

"She itches for a fight when she's mad," Maya sighed, watching her daughter swing a wooden table leg at Groor. Groor wrapped his arm around her neck and lifted her up, but that didn't stop Eva from banging on his helmet, or trying to kick his face.

"Sissy!" Molly shouted. Maya grabbed her youngest daughter, keeping her from running forward.

"Eva!" Jordan shouted, running over to them. He jumped on Groor's back and covered his eyes. "Looks like Groor's a sore loser!" Groor growled and tossed Jordan off of his back, while letting go of Eva. Jordan slammed into the short second level and Eva rushed over to him.

"Jordan, get up!" Eva gasped. Jordan looked at her before shaking his head and pushing past her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jordan muttered, approaching him. He held up his hands to continue fighting but faltered, leaning to one side. He quickly righted himself and glared at Groor.

" _Aikka, attack now please,"_  Eva begged in her head.

As if hearing her plea, Aikka jumped off the balcony and flipped through the air. He quickly kicked Groor's head. The alien's helmet flew off, landing on the ground with a clatter. Groor fell to the ground and Aikka landed next to him.

"Prince Aikka!" Eva gasped happily, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I guess my job is done," Jordan huffed.

"Out of my way, Nourasian, this is not your fight!" Groor growled as steam poured out of him.

"But it is now, as you have chosen a lesser creature to fight with," Aikka declared.

"Nourasian, you are half my size, and soon you will be nothing!" Groor shouted, slashing his arms at Aikka. Aikka ducked and dodged each one.

"Half your size, yes. But twice the speed!" Aikka growled, dashing behind him and pulling out his dagger. He slashed at tube, and steam gushed out. Groor turned around, attempting to hit him but Aikka dodged, rushing to Groor's back. The prince slashed another tube and more steam poured out. The onlookers could only see two black figures. Aikka's smaller figure performed an uppercut kick.

Groor flew out of the steam and into the wall. Aikka took his blade and placed it under the final tube.

"Will you accept your defeat?" Aikka asked. Groor growled and pushed him away, grabbing his helmet and storming out of the pub. The crowd erupted into cheers and Aikka placed his blade back in the sheath.

"Eva!" Maya gasped, running over to her. She hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm fine mom," Eva laughed.

"Are you really okay? He was holding your neck," Molly said.

"Yes, I'm really fine," Eva assured her. She looked over at Aikka and walked over to him. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure," Aikka bowed. "I do hope that the next time we meet it will be under friendlier circumstances."

"Same here," Eva nodded.

"Buggy prince!" Molly cried, tugging on his hand.

"Yes, little one?" Aikka asked.

"Thanks for saving my sister!" She smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Aikka told her.

"Okay, let's go," Jordan huffed. "I don't want to hang out with the lapdog of the Crogs."

"Jordan!" Eva gasped.

"The Nourasians are  _no one's_  lapdogs," Aikka growled, prepared to take his blade back out.

"Jordan C. Wilde!" Maya growled, pulling his ear. "I may not be  _your_  mother, but I am a mother all the same! If you do not start behaving right this instant I will be forced to punish you!" Aikka glared at Jordan before leaving from the pub.

"Prince Aikka!" Eva gasped, running after him. She grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Aikka asked rather harshly. Eva's eyes widened in shock and she let go of him. Aikka realized what he had done and frowned. "I apologize. I should not take my frustrations out on you. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry for how Jordan treated you," Eva sighed. "He had no right to say those things! I hope you know that I don't think that." Aikka smiled softly.

"I am glad," he nodded. "Now, if you shall forgive me, I must get going."

"Yeah," Eva nodded, watching the prince leave. "Jordan!" She growled, turning towards the gunner.

"You are in trouble," Molly whistled.

"Have you lost your mind?" Eva said angrily.

"Alright, so maybe I was a little rough on his royal highness, but he'll get over it," Jordan huffed.

"Prince Aikka just saved your ass!" Eva said.

"I didn't ask him to," Jordan replied.

"Eva, that's enough," Maya told her. "Let's go, you have a race to win."

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don Wei changed his mind! He wants you to race!" Jordan smiled.

"Really!? Dad changed his mind?" Eva asked in excitement.

"He sure did," Maya winked.

"Let's go!" Eva gasped, running ahead of them.

* * *

"Well?" Maya asked, looking between her husband and daughter. The two stared at each other in silence. Stan, Koji, and Jordan stood back, watching them nervously.

"Are you going to get into the Arrow 2 or have you changed your mind?" Don asked his daughter.

"No sir, what made you change yours?" Eva smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Get in the ship before we're late!" Don ordered.

"Yes sir!" Eva answered with a smile. She ran around her father and quickly climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit.

"Jordan! Don't just stand there, get into the turret!" Don ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" Jordan nodded, rushing towards the star racer. Don and Maya stepped up the stairs and looked down at their daughter.

"Be safe!" Molly said.

"Good luck Eva!" Maya smiled.

"I don't need luck!" Eva smirked, holding up her thumb. "I've got pilot genes!" The dome surrounded the cockpit and the star racer took off.

"This is insane," Don hissed.

"It's our only choice," Maya reminded him.

* * *

"We continue the second round of pre-selections with the Earth team!" Eva guided the Arrow II into the arena.

"And now, the one you've all been waiting for!" Another star racer pulled into the arena and the Scrubs erupted into cheers.

"The champion of our beloved planet Alwas"

"The great, the powerful, the"

"Mighty FLINT!" the judges announced.

"Flint is accompanied by his faithful companion Marcel!" The Scrub climbed out of his turret and waved the audience.

"This is gonna be easy," Jordan smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Eva told him.

"This race will include a special rule," The judges announced. One of them reached inside a bowl and pulled out a red ball with a square on it. "It's the trap circuit rule!"

The platform began to move, directing the racers to the starting line. Eva gripped the handles and revved the engine as the stone fell. She shot off, but made sure to keep behind Flint.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Jordan asked as they began shooting at them. Jordan growled and shot back.

"Trust me on this," Eva told him.

"Eva, you have to pull ahead," Don ordered. "I know you can do that. Arrow II is much faster than that."

"Ugh, fine," Eva growled. Jordan shot at the scrubs and pushed them back, allowing the Arrow II to pull ahead. Eva flew around the curves, keeping pace.

"Hey, Eva," Jordan called. "What do you think 'trap circuit' means?"

"Look in front of us," Eva answered with a growl. There was a spinning obstacle that reminded Eva of gears grinding against each other. She quickly curved and spun through the obstacle, avoiding being hit. The gears came to a halt and the Scrub pilot passed through without problem.

"Why'd they stop?" Jordan asked.

"Hold onto your seat Jordan," Eva ordered as a boulder rolled toward them. Eva narrowed her eyes and flew straight through the hole, curving with the tunnel. Jordan screamed as they shot into the air. The boulder came to a stop and the scrubs passed through the perfectly even tunnel. Eva growled and steered the racer back onto the track, catching up with Flint and Marcel.

"Eva, listen to me, the race is fixed," Don told her, as his screen appeared on the window.

"No duh," Eva muttered. "With how much the judges talked up the racers, and then including this 'special rule' out of nowhere, I figured it would have been best to stay behind Flint and Marcel."

"Eva, your only chance to win is to run your adversary off the track," Don told her.

"You must do what you can to win," Maya instructed her.

"Jordan, fire away," Eva ordered.

"My pleasure," Jordan smirked, taking aim at the opponent. Once he began shooting at the Scrubs, the scrubs shot back. Eva hissed as her racer was hit repeatedly.

"Sorry dad, but this isn't going to work," Eva told him. "Jordan, hold your fire!" She pulled back and became even with their opponent.

"Are you nuts?" Jordan asked.

"The hull is below 60%," Koji announced.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Don shouted.

"I'm going to win this race by doing what I do best," Eva smirked. Flint appeared on her window, and Eva smirked slightly.

"You better give up while you still have the chance, little one. You don't stand a single chance against the mighty Flint." The Scrub boasted.

"'Mighty' yeah right." Eva scoffed. "You're nothing but a 'mighty cheat'. All the traps are against us and not you. You should really be ashamed of yourselves."

"It's not my fault that I'm lucky," Flint boasted.

"Lucky my ass," Eva hissed. "You're a cheat and a scam. I bet you wouldn't have made it past the first trapped if the judges hadn't of stopped it before you got there."

"Please, I have so much natural talent I could fly through this course with my eyes closed," Flint told her.

"Fine then, the next one's all yours," Eva smirked, pulling back her ship. Two tunnels came and one had swinging blades, while the blades were at rest for the other. Flint swerved to take the tunnel with the swinging blades, while Eva went through the one without the obstacle. They both exited the tunnels at the same time, and Flint's ship was unharmed.

"This guy is insane!" Jordan shouted in shock.

"What did I tell ya! Never underestimate the power of the mighty Flint!" Flint boasted.

"Not bad," Eva growled out with a smirk. "I guess you're just plain lucky."

"Lucky you say? Well watch this!" Flint told her with a smug look on his face. He raced towards the next obstacle, which screeched to a halt just as he passed through it. Eva smirked and followed behind him, not even worrying about the obstacle course.

"I laugh at this trap!" Flint laughed as he pulled forward once again. Eva pulled back and skillfully dodged the boulders that were rolling by the time they got to her.

"No one can beat the mighty Flint! I am invincible!" Flint shouted.

" _Oh no…this is the only trap I can't predict!"_  Eva gasped in her mind as they approached the final obstacle. It was a changing maze with large stones blocking and creating pathways as they were pulled up and down. Eva pulled on her rocket seat as she carefully steered through the changing maze.  _"Left! Right! Left! Left! Right! Forward!"_  She gulped as she made it past the final barrier. The Scrub ship came out after her, completely in pieces, with Marcel and Flint flying through the air. Eva passed the finish line and landed her ship, sighing in relief.

"I never want to go through that again," Eva muttered.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't at my best performance today sir!" Jordan shouted.

"And I'm sorry about the scratches on the Arrow II," Eva apologized.

"Nevermind," Don smiled. "It was a great race. It seems like Eva finally put her mouth to good use."

"You bet I did!" Eva cheered. "I was just doing what I did best! And you know that I'm a complete smartass!"

"Never thought that would be a good thing," Maya laughed.

"Why don't you two take the night off to rest, you deserve it." Don suggested. He gave them each a pat on the shoulder and walked away from him.

"You sacred me when you got to the last trap! I thought you weren't going to make it!" Molly said.

"Did you really doubt me?" Eva asked.

"Sorry, I was just scared," Molly blushed.

"It's alright," Eva laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Come here sweetie," Maya smiled, pulling her daughter in for a hug. Eva smiled and hugged her back. "Oh you were so great!"

"Thank you," Eva said.

"And the next race will be even better," Maya told her. Eva looked up at her mom and forced a smile, nodding.

" _Only if I can make sure Rick doesn't get in the pilot's seat."_


	8. Rick's Final Flight

Eva yawned as she opened her eyes. The teen girl sat up in her bed and groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Eva stood out of her bed, yawning once more. She looked out the window and smiled. "I can do this. I have to." She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. She grabbed a carton of juice and smiled, exiting her room. She glanced at Jordan's door and smirked."Well, I don't have to make  _everything_  different."

Eva slid in front of Jordan's door and cleared her throat with a grin. "Rise and shine!" she shouted. She began banging on his door laughing "We got a lot to do today!" She ran away from the door and hid behind the wall. The door slid open and the gunner stepped out, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry mom, I didn't hear the alarm," Jordan answered. Eva laughed at him, calling attention to herself. "Hey wait a second!" Eva laughed and entered the elevator, escaping. The doors slid open and she smiled, spotting Koji.

"Morning Koji!" She greeted with a smile.

"Oh, uh, good morning Eva," Koji said nervously.

"How's the Arrow doing?" Eva asked.

"Oh, uh, it's fine. Stan's just finishing up one last upgrade," Koji told her.

"Koji, there's something you're not telling me," Eva said with a sigh.

"Good morning Eva," Maya greeted, entering the room. "Morning Koji."

"Morning!" Molly greeted. Eva glanced between them before running out of the lobby and into the garage. She watched as the standard seat was lifted to the air and Stan pushed her unbolted rocket seat aside.

"Stan! What are you doing?" Eva called. The mechanic looked up at her nervously. "What have you done with my rocket seat? You know that the standard one is too big for me."

"Yeah, but it's perfect for me," a man said from behind her. Eva turned around and smiled, running towards the taller pilot.

"Rick!" She gasped, hugging him.

"Hey there Little Mouse," Rick greeted, hugging her back. They pulled away from each other.

"Welcome back Rick," Maya smiled, hugging him gently.

"Good to be back Maya," Rick said, returning the gesture.

"Rick! Rick, pick me up!" Molly demanded, pulling on his hand.

"You got it Little Bug," Rick smiled, picking her up. Molly cheered in excitement and she was flung through the air.

"I'm glad you're okay Rick!" Molly smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks," Rick smiled, rubbing her back. He set her down and rubbed her hair.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to pilot again?" Eva questioned, looking up at him.

"Positive," Rick assured her. "The technology that the Alwas doctors have surpasses Earth's easily. So, heard you kept my seat warm."

"It was nothing," Eva blushed.

"Thanks Little Mouse, you'll have to tell me all about it," Rick smiled, ruffling her hair.

"RICK!" Jordan shouted, running at him. He wrapped his arms around the pilot and smiled, tears of joy running down his face. "You're back! That's so cool! We really missed you around here!"

"Hey! No hugging, doctor's orders!" Rick shouted, trying to push him off.

"Why don't I let you two catch up," Eva huffed. "I've got to go find someone." With that she turned on her heel and stalked off.

* * *

The Star Racer's engine rumbled as it rolled onto the practice track around the pool. Eva stormed out of the garage and saw her father. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Eva!" Maya called, grabbing her daughter's shoulder. The pink haired woman smiled and led her towards a small rock.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Rick was back? I deserved to know!" Eva shouted at her.

"I know you did sweetheart," Maya said with a smile. "And it wasn't fair for you to find out the way you did. But we agreed that you would probably have an easier time taking it if Rick told you. Lord knows you listen to him more than us." Maya rolled her eyes fondly.

"That's not true," Eva muttered, crossing her arms. She kicked a pebble away and watched as the Star Racer took off.

"Oh really, do I need to tell you a list of times where you did what he said and disobeyed us?" Maya asked playfully.

"Okay it's a little true," Eva agreed reluctantly. She fell back, leaning against the small totem figure. "But I'm worried. I don't think Rick should be racing. Even if Alwas has better technology he was still in a major crash!"

"I know sweetie, but he's been cleared," Maya assured her. "Don't you trust Rick?" Eva watched as the racer picked up speed. She frowned at it, staying quiet.

"I trust Rick, I just don't trust his health," Eva finally answered. As she finished her sentence the Whizzing Arrow swerved off course, nearly colliding with the other pits.

"He's going to crash again if he doesn't straighten out," Maya gasped. She left her daughter and ran towards her husband.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Eva sighed to no one.  _"Or at least, he will be if he doesn't race,"_ she finished in her head. Thunder rolled behind her and Eva stood up, not even looking at the out of control star racer. She walked back towards the pits, not even glancing at the other contestants that were watching with interest.

"Why hello there, Eva," Satis greeted. Eva gasped and turned to face him in shock.

"Oh, hey Satis," she said lamely.

"Answer a question for me Eva," Satis hummed. "What do you know about the Avatar?"

"I know that you're him," Eva answered.

"That's what I feared," Satis sighed. "This isn't the first time this has happened to you, is it?"

"No it isn't," Eva sighed.

"Tell me something, what about this time is different? I've tried looking in on you but something was blocking me," Satis said.

"It was probably Canaletto," Eva sighed. "Everything is different. That day, on her crash, I asked Spirit to bring my mother back to me safe and sound. He rescued her. I...I thought it was a dream at first. I didn't know what would happen when I asked a simple question."

"You did a good job," Satis told her. "But there is one major difference, and you must protect her."

"Who?" Eva asked. "Wait, is Molly in danger?"

"I do not know," Satis said. "But I do know that Molly was never supposed to exist, not like this. You were supposed to be Molly, not her. If Canaletto could not create the perfect puppet through the death of your mother and the abandonment of your father, he might try something with Molly. For some reason, he is still bent on you winning and then leaving during the ceremony."

"Satis, I'm not meant to be the Avatar, and you know it," Eva sighed.

"Who knows, but what I do know is this, you must keep your family close, keep them safe from Canaletto," Satis told her.

"I know, and I'm going to." Eva declared.

"Good girl," Satis smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to Sangrar."

"Have fun," Eva muttered as he walked away.

* * *

"Nice going Rick!" Jordan cheered. Rick stood up from the seat and held up his hand.

"Ah thanks, it's great to be back," he told them. The pilot jumped down from the cock pit. "I'm going to get some rest, see you later."

"Rick, wait up," Eva called weakly, but he didn't stop.

"Man! Rick's awesome!" Jordan smiled, turning to Stan and Koji. "It's sure great to have a real pilot back at the controls again!" Stan and Koji looked behind him and chuckled. Jordan blinked and turned around, staring right at Eva. The pilot had her arms crossed, staring at him blankly. She scoffed and stepped onto the stairs.

"Come on Eva! You know what I mean!" Jordan shouted desperately. "You're a great pilot, but this is Rick!" Eva ignored him as she stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Eva stood at the door to Rick's room and took a breath, knocking on it. "Rick?" She called out. The door slid open and she stepped inside.

"I need rest," Rick told her. "And sorry, but you're disturbing me." Eva stepped into the room and the door slid shut behind her.

"Rick, you can't race," she told him.

"And why not?" Rick huffed, sitting on his bed.

"Because of your arm," Eva answered.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I know it's hard to believe, and I know that even with everything we've been through that you won't trust me on this, but if you race you're just going to make your condition worse," Eva told him.

"I don't have a condition little mouse," Rick said tersely, rubbing his right wrist.

"Your arm went numb," Eva told him. "When you were testing the star racer. Your arm went numb and your vision blurred. It's probably happening right now!"

"Nothing's happening to me! I'm fine!" Rick growled softly.

"No you're not!" Eva shouted. "You're hurt and it's only going to get worse if you race!"

"I'm fine!" Rick shouted, standing up. Eva took a step back, flinching under his glare. Rick took a deep breath and looked away from her. "I'm fine little mouse, I just need some rest."

"Fine," Eva huffed. "I'm just trying to help you." She exited his room, leaving him alone.

* * *

Eva stood next to the ship, looking at it.

"Eva? Is there something wrong?" Maya asked, approaching her daughter. She swung a grease stained cloth over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Rick," Eva answered.

"I thought we talked about this, Rick's going to be fine," her mother assured her.

"No he's not! He's in danger!" Eva protested. "The Whizzing Arrow I didn't blow up on its own. Someone tried to hurt Rick!"

"No one's going to hurt Rick," Maya told her, cupping her face. "Stan and Koji haven't left the ship, and they're not going to until Rick is in it and on the race track. No one's going to sabotage it again."

"The racer is fine, but Rick is not," Eva huffed, pushing her mother's hands away.

"Eva, what's really going on?" Maya asked softly.

"Nothing is 'really' going on! I'm just worried about Rick!" She shouted. The noise in the garage stopped and everyone looked at the pair. "You know him as well as I do and you know that he wouldn't take risks like he did today!"

"Eva-!"

"Oh just forget it!" she shouted, storming over to her rocket seat. "I don't know why I bother! You guys never listen to me!" She slid onto the seat and pressed her diskman. With a 'meow' two speakers slid out and loud rock music filled the pit. She revved her rocket seat and sped out of the pit.

"EVA!" Maya shouted, running to the door of the pit.

"What happened?" Don asked, approaching his wife.

"Where's sis going?" Molly asked. "She's going to catch a cold."

"She got angry with me and ran off again." Maya sighed.

"When is she going to learn that running away doesn't solve anything," Don sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"She learned it from me," Maya whispered. "I ran away from racing after my crash. All I taught her is that running away is a great way to handle things."

"Maya, that was different," Don sighed. "You were in a crash. If Spirit hadn't of saved you then you probably wouldn't be here. You didn't run away, you made good choice."

"Perhaps she doesn't see it that way anymore," Maya sighed.

* * *

Eva leaned on her rocket seat, waiting for the Whizzing Arrow II.

"If I can't stop him from racing, then I can at least get to him faster," she said to herself. "Rick, you're getting my help whether you like it or not." She watched the two ships approach and gasped as she saw a ring of golden light surround Ceres's ship. "Shit!" She revved her engine and flew across the bridge; the ring shot forward and sliced the bridge clean through. She raced next to the pilots, cursing when they entered a tunnel.

"Come on! When does the damn tunnel end?"

The tunnel ended and Rick came out first, with Ceres following behind quickly. The laser bullets that Jordan had fired were spinning around Ceres's ship. The Mong sent the bullets back.

"Okay, I'd have to be crazy to do that now," Eva muttered, keeping speed with both ships. _"But if I don't do something soon, Rick'll get hurt."_  Just as she finished her thought Rick swerved to dodge a pillar at the last second. The star racer swerved and the bottom hit another pillar but kept going. But the hits kept coming. The star racer hit into each pillar in its way, spinning left and right.  _"Shit."_

* * *

"Rick what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Rick, will you stop messing around? This guy is dangerous!" Don shouted.

"Rick's gonna get hurt!" Molly whimpered.

"He can't hear you sir," Koji said. "He's TKO'ed. His nervous system is completely shot."

"Don't be ridiculous, he was fine this morning," Don shouted.

"Eva was right, there is something wrong with Rick," Maya said.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked.

"That's why she got angry this morning. She was worried about Rick but didn't think that any of us were paying attention," Maya explained.

"But how could she have known?" Don asked.

"Mommy…Daddy…" Molly called. "Where's Sis?"

"Oh no," Don groaned. "Please don't be doing what I think you're doing, Eva."

* * *

Ceres passed the Whizzing Arrow II as it slowed down.

"Here goes nothing," Eva growled. She gripped the handles of her rocket seat and flew into the track, and over the Whizzing Arrow II. She let go of her rocket seat and dropped onto the star racer, grabbing the guns.

"Eva!" Jordan gasped.

"Let me in!" Eva shouted. Jordan pressed a button and the gun turret slid open, letting her in.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Rick's hurt," Eva said, opening the back hatch and entering the turret track.

"I'll help," Jordan gasped, unbuckling his harness.

"No! Stay there!" Eva ordered. "You need to stay here in case Ceres comes back."

"Right," Jordan nodded, buckling back up and closing the turret.

Eva climbed up to the hatch and opened the entrance into the cockpit. "Rick!" she gasped, opening it. When she got no response, she scrambled into the cockpit, the hatch closing behind her. She saw the turn coming up and pressed onto the control, turning the star racer.

"Hey Little Mouse, what are you doing here?" Rick asked, grunting in pain.

"Saving your ass," Eva sighed. "I'll work the controls, can you work the pedals?"

"I think so," Rick agreed.

"Good," Eva gasped, sitting in his lap."And word of advice, next time I tell you you're in trouble, actually listen to me!"

"I'll try," Rick chuckled, dropping his hands and letting Eva grab the controls. Ceres slowed down to become even with the star racer. Jordan wasted no time and began shooting at the alien.

"All resistance is futile! The Mongs are the last of the ancient people of the galaxy! And I am the last of the Mongs! You are not even worthy of facing me!" Ceres declared.

"Then get lost asshole!" Eva shouted.

"I see that you still do not understand. In my great mercy I shall put your suffering to an immediate end. I shall offer the most gracious of gifts. I will show you the world of the Mongs."

"Sorry, not interested," Eva muttered. The flute began playing and Eva hovered a hand over her CD player. She shook her head as she began to feel dizzy and distant. "Not yet." Eva groaned as she faintly saw the images of planets flying past. "The turn…" she whispered, trying to stay awake. "Gotta wait for the turn."

"Eva, what's going on?" Rick asked.

"Turn, gotta…wait…for the turn…" Eva whispered, her head bobbing. The hand over her CD player dropped.

"Sorry Little Mouse, can't wait," Rick muttered. He slowly raised his arm, hissing in pain. He pressed a button; with a 'meow' the speakers slid out and loud rock music played. Eva snapped out of her trance and grabbed the controls, pulling them as the turn came up. Ceres screamed in pain, covering his ears as the rock music played. He slammed into the wall, exploding.

* * *

The Whizzing Arrow II flew into the arena and came to a stop. Eva couldn't hear the gong over her music. She pressed the stop button the speakers slid back in with one more 'meow'.

"Rick, you feeling okay?" Eva asked, jumping out of the seat and looking at him in worry.

"'M fine…" Rick breathed. "It was nice of you to drop in. I've always wanted a co-pilot."

"Anytime Rick," Eva smiled, winking at him. She smiled gently and brushed some hair out of his face. "We'll race together on Earth again. I promise." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Rick?" she called. She shook his shoulder, but got no response. "No..."

* * *

Jordan paced back and forth outside the hospital room, his arms crossed.

"Is Rick gonna be okay?" Molly asked, looking up at her sister. She was gripping a plush pink bunny creature that used to belong to Eva. Eva bent down and picked Molly up, rubbing her cheek against her sister's.

"He'll be fine," Eva muttered. Maya opened the curtains and beckoned her daughters in.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but can you wait out here?" Maya asked.

"I understand, family only," Jordan told her. Maya smiled and held up the curtain as Eva entered. Molly squirmed in her sister's arms and jumped out, running over to Rick.

"Rick are you okay?" Molly asked

"We don't know yet Molly," Don told her. Molly frowned and buried her face into Rick's lap.

"I'm sure I'm fine Little Bug," Rick told her, rubbing his back. Eva bit her lower lip and looked away.

The doctor cleared his throat and they turned towards him. "You have a strong constitution Rick, you'll pull through."

"See, I'm alright," Rick said.

"But?" Eva asked. "I know that tone of voice, there's a 'but' in there."

"Indeed there is," The doctor nodded. "Rick, I'm afraid your racing days are over."

"No way!" Rick gasped. The screens disappeared and the alien pulled up a holographic map of Rick's brain.

"You're accident with Groor has caused unusual side effects on your nervous system." Portions of the brain map turned red. "You lose control of your muscles in moments of violence stress, such as what happened during the race today."

"Well then you've got to heal him!" Don shouted.

"Even with our level of technology, there are some illnesses that we can't fix," the doctor said. "To stay alive, he must never get in a star racer again, ever."

"That's impossible!" Rick shouted, standing up quickly. Molly squeaked as she was pushed back and hit the ground. "I can't be sick!" He grabbed the doctor's shirt and glared at him.

"Rick," Don gasped.

"Rick, please, you need to calm down," Maya told him.

"Rick!" Jordan shouted, running up to the console. Eva grabbed him and pulled him back, shaking her head.

"Don't you understand? Racing is my whole life!"

"Rick, you're scaring us!" Maya whispered. Out of the corner of his eyes Rick saw Molly cowering, holding her bunny close. He felt his arm twitch and the muscles tense up. He pushed the doctor away and grabbed his wrist.

"Rick it's going to be alright" Jordan said, placing a hand on his back. Rick turned around and slapped his hand away. He hung his head and took a breath.

"Just leave me alone," Rick said quietly. He walked past them, not even glancing at them.

"Rick, wait!" Eva called.

"Let him go," Don told her. "He needs time."

"We all do," Maya said, picking up Molly.

"Rick scared me," she sniffed.

"Don't worry, Rick's not mad at you," Eva told her.

"Eva, we have a lot to discuss," Don said. "We'll talk tomorrow. You were very brave today." Don walked passed her, leaving the room.

"Brave or not, I don't want you doing something like that again," Maya told her.

"Mom, I don't think that's going to happen," Eva sighed.

"Come on, let's get back to the hangar." Maya sighed, readjusting her hold on Molly.


	9. Child's Play

Eva groaned in her sleep, turning around so she was on her side. Her ears twitched as she heard a sound coming from the hangar. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, listening for the sound again. She heard the pounding of metal and got out of her bed. She ran out of her room and down to her star racer. She looked between it and saw a dark figure stroking it.

"Who are you?" Eva asked, raising her fists.

"Hello my dear," a voice hissed. The figure turned around and Eva gasped in shock.

"You," Eva growled. Canaletto chuckled darkly and reached out a hand. Eva bared her teeth and slapped the hand away. "What the hell do you want?"

"Careful Eva, I destroyed your family once, and I can do it again," Canaletto told her. He held out a hand and Maya appeared. Eva's mother was doubled over in pain, and bleeding.

"Mommy!" Eva gasped.

"You cannot escape your fate," Canaletto warned her. He closed his hand and Maya screamed in pain.

"No!" Eva shouted.

"Heed my warning Eva," Canaletto told her, disappearing.

* * *

Eva's eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath.

"Sis…you okay?" Molly muttered, peering at her from the bottom bunk. Eva looked over at her and nodded, sitting up. Molly crawled into the top bunk and sat in front of Eva. "You sure, you were muttering something about mommy."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eva nodded. She pulled Molly into her arms and combed her fingers through the eight-year-old's hair "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Um… braid," Molly answered.

"Okay, I'll braid your hair," Eva chuckled.

* * *

"Morning!" Molly greeted.

"Morning Molly," Stan smiled.

"Lookie lookie! Eva did my hair today!" She pulled on her braid, showing it off.

"It looks nice," Koji complimented.

"Yeah, didn't know you had talent with doing hair," Stan said to Eva.

"It's just a braid," she shrugged, leaning against the star racer.

"Still, maybe you could do Koji's sometime," Stan snickered.

"Stan," Koji hissed.

"Do you want a braid?" Molly asked, looking up at the Japanese boy.

"I'm actually fine with my current hairstyle," Koji told her.

"What would happen if you braided Rick's hair?" Stan chuckled.

"I did that once!" Molly declared happily.

"Seriously?" Jordan asked in shock.

"Yep!" Molly smiled. "No one can resist my puppy eyes!"

"Speaking of, where is Rick?" Eva asked.

"Rick is…away for now," Don said, approaching the group.

"Away? Where did he go?" Eva asked.

"That is not important right now," Don said.

"Of course it is!" Molly huffed, stomping her foot.

"Molly, Rick just needs a little time to himself," Maya told her. "He was told he could never race again, that's hard for him. Give him time, he'll be back before you know it."

"Alright," Molly muttered. "Does this mean Sis is racing?"

"Yes, it does," Don sighed. "But heed my warning, you are to no longer disobey me. You show promise as a pilot, but you need to stay in line. Doing whatever you want is no way to win a competition. You better behave, or else this will be the end of your racing. And it will be the end for the team as well."

Eva took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good," Don muttered.

"I'm going for a walk," Eva muttered, walking out of the hangar. Jordan followed after her.

"Hey, about yesterday I'm sorry. I was so happy about Rick being back. I know I let you down, are you angry?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I'm angry," Eva growled, speeding up.

"Really?" Jordan asked in shock. Eva laughed and turned around, sticking out her tongue.

"Kidding! I was happy to see Rick too you know. I  _have_  known him longer after all," Eva smirked.

"Right," Jordan muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. He jogged up to Eva and they walked through the pits. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Don't know," Eva shrugged. "I just wanna walk."

"Hello," a little voice greeted. The two turned around in shock, seeing a robot. "Today is your lucky day! Mr. Jordan, your name has been chosen from all the competitors on Alwas to commemorate the opening of Paradise City, our new video arcade!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jordan muttered. The top of the robot spun and slid out, revealing a token.

"And here is your personal VIP pass!"

"You serious? For once I won something?"

"Hey, you won the target practice that let you onto the team," Eva muttered.

"Hey Eva, why don't we go out and have some fun for once?" Jordan suggested.

"Jordan, this isn't a great idea," Eva told him.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna check it out?" Jordan asked.

"No," Eva told him. "This is a bad idea."

"Suit yourself, I'm going to go," Jordan smiled. Eva narrowed her eyes and watched him take the token.

"Jordan, do you really think this is a good idea?" Eva asked. "It could be a trap for all we know."

"Come on Eva, do you have to be so pessimistic?" Jordan told her.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm just being careful," Eva said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm still going. See you later," Jordan said as he followed the robot away. Eva growled and stalked back towards the pit.

* * *

"Stan need any help?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm good," Stan told her. "Just need to finish this last part." The welding machine in his hand suddenly stopped and the whole place seemed to shut down.

"Sis!" Molly shouted, running over to her sister. "What's happening?" Stan grabbed a flashlight and walked over to the main machine for the welding tool.

"Whatever it is, it's not coming from here. Everything looks fine," Stan said. Eva walked over to it and looked at it.

"Think it could be something else?" Eva asked.

"It's gotta be," Stan muttered, hitting the machine to try and make it work.

"Um guys," Molly called, pulling on their overalls. The two looked over and saw the whizzing Arrow II hovering in the small space.

"What the hell?" Stan muttered.

"I have a bad feeling," Eva muttered, pulling Molly closer. The turret slid out and the guns positioned themselves on the trio.

"This looks very bad," Stan gulped. Once the turret locked on it began firing at them. Stan jumped over the battery while Eva ran behind it, gripping Molly close. The little girl held her sister tightly and screamed in fright.

"Koji! What's going on?" Stan shouted.

"Molly! Eva!" Maya shouted from the balcony.

"Mommy!" Molly shouted, seeing her mother.

"What is going on?" Don shouted. Stan glanced over the battery when the firing stopped.

"Is it over?" Eva asked. The left reactor began sparking and blew up.

"Not yet," Stan shouted, grabbing her arm. He pulled the two away from the battery pack before the Whizzing Arrow could crush them. They landed on the ground and covered Molly as the blast continued. Once it subsided they sat up and looked at the damaged star racer.

"Aw man," Stan muttered.

"Molly, are you okay?" Eva asked. The little girl nodded, but she was still frightened.

"Eva! Molly!" Maya gasped, running down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Molly shouted, running over to her.

"We're fine," Eva groaned, standing up.

* * *

"Koji, what's the damage?" Don asked, stepping over to him.

"I guess we're lucky that I shut off that hacker at the last moment," Koji said."We still have one reactor, it's better than nothing."

"And everyone's fine, so that's another good thing," Maya said. The group was distracted as Jordan ran into the pit, staring at the damage in shock.

"Just in time for clean up, you missed all the fun," Stan said.

"I wouldn't call being shot at fun," Molly grumbled.

"The left engine," Jordan muttered.

"HA! You're team is  _so_  disappointing!" A female voice laughed. "They got the lowest score ever!" The team looked around for the source of the voice.

"Koji!" Eva said, pointing at the computer resting on his hip. Koji quickly brought it up and the group gathered around it.

"Para-dice," Jordan gasped. Don looked up at him and glared. The gunner laughed nervously.

"And your security system stinks! A 12-year old could crack it! Blindfolded! I should know. I'm turning twelve next week!" The cat laughed once more.

"When I find that cat I'll take all  _nine_  of its lives!" Don growled out.

"How is she even getting in? This computer isn't even connected to the network," Koji muttered.

"Hey, look," Stan muttered, pointing to an object on the screen. "That's my drill. I was wondering where I left it."

"Of course, a short-range HF connection," Koji gasped.

"That means she has to be nearby, right?" Maya asked. The group looked at a closed off area and glared at it. They walked over to the door and Stan and Jordan gripped it, trying to pry it open.

"Why don't you just give up on the race now? It'll stay our secret! I mean, that would be so much easier for me!" The door slid open and the group blocked the entrance. Para-dice turned around, not even batting an eye that she was found.

"Yeah sure, do you have another request?" Eva growled, holding up her fists. With a meow Para-dice stood up and stretched.

"Nope, that's all!" the cat said.

"Get her!" Jordan shouted, lunging forward. Stan followed her. Para-dice meowed as she flipped onto the wall and then jumped over the group.

"Get back here!" Eva shouted.

"Let her go," Don ordered. "We have less than an hour until the race starts, everyone get to your positions."

"Right!" They nodded, running to their posts.

"Jordan, you wouldn't happen to anything about this, would you?" Don asked. The gunner flinched and gulped, a grimace settling on his face.

* * *

Koji plugged his computer into the Arrow II while Eva and Stan worked on the engine.

"A game arcade!" Don shouted, causing them to pause.

"Not our fight," Eva muttered, drilling a loose piece back into place.

"He's your partner though," Stan muttered.

"I hate you," Eva groaned. She set the drill down and stood up. "It was my fault, sir! I take full responsibility!" Don and Jordan both looked over at her in shock.

"But Eva, you were here the entire time," Maya pointed out.

"I may have been here during the hack, but I was with Jordan when he was told he won the game arcade pass!" Eva declared. "I had a bad feeling about it but I let him go anyway, I should have tried harder to stop him! I'll take responsibility!" Don looked between the two of them and sighed.

"If you have understood the error you both have made, then get ready to race," Don ordered, exiting the main pit. Eva breathed a sigh of relief and picked the drill back up.

"Nothing's leaking, and there aren't any repairs that can't wait until after the race," Koji announced. "Just cover it up for now and we'll fix what needs to be fixed later."

"Right," Stan and Eva nodded.

"Hey Eva," Jordan called.

"What?" Eva asked, picking up a metal sheet and pressing it against the Arrow II. Stan pressed a screw to it and began drilling it to the hull.

"It was my fault that this happened; you didn't have to take the blame for me." Jordan told her.

"It's no big deal," Eva muttered. "That's what partners are for. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Jordan smiled.

"But, how about a deal," Eva suggested, taking the drill from Stan. She began drilling it into the hull as he grabbed some more metal. "Next time I say something is bad idea, you listen."

"Deal," Jordan chuckled.

"Good, now reload the turret," Eva told him. "It used up a lot of bullets."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute.

"That was very nice," Maya smiled.

"Yeah yeah," Eva muttered, waving her off.

* * *

"Today we continue the fourth round of pre-selections with the Earth Team!" Eva flew the Arrow II into the stadium, ignoring the confusion about the state of her racer.

"They will be racing the little prodigy from the planet of Wetta, Para-dice!" Eva looked over at Para-dice's star-racer and glared. Para-dice appeared on her screen with a meow.

"Takes a lot or courage to pilot a wreck like that!" Para-dice taunted. "But don't think I'm going to take pity and go easy on you,  _big girl_."

"My name is Eva," The pilot said with a growl. "And play-time is over. This is the real thing, and if you think I'm just going to back down and let you win then you've got another thing coming."

"You humans never learn!" Para-dice laughed. "I'll never let you win the ultimate prize!" With that Para-dice's screen disappeared.

" _Good thing I don't want it,"_  Eva growled in her head.

"Today's race will include a special rule! Arena race!" The gong went off and the two pilots prepared their speed racers. When the final stone dropped they were off. Eva turned through the tracks, baring her teeth when she saw the tunnel coming up.

" _Come on Eva, you can do this, you just gotta hit the pipe,"_  she thought.  _"You can do this!"_  She tried to steer the ship through the dark tunnel but hit the wall a few times. She exited the tunnel and pulled on her rocket seat to try and direct it towards the pipe. She skimmed over it, barely denting it.

"Shit!" she cursed.

"What is this place?" Jordan asked.

"It's our arena," Eva replied.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Para-dice shouted. Eva gasped and steered the star racer away. "You didn't hide very well," Para-dice taunted. Eva gasped and tried to doge the missiles the cat sent their way.

"Eva do something! I can't hold them off!"Jordan shouted, trying to shoot at them. Eva spun the Arrow II and directed it into a tunnel.

"We lost her," Jordan muttered. Eva curved with the tunnel and flew back out into the arena. "Are we in another arena?"

"Jordan, I think it's the same one," Eva said. She took the chance to look around, trying to find the pipe that would indicate which tunnel was the right one.  _"Which one? Which one?"_

"There you are!" Para-dice shouted. "Peek-a-boo!"

"Oh great!" Jordan shouted.

"You're horrible at hide-and-seek!" Para-dice laughed. Missiles flew at them again and Eva steered the racer into the tunnels. A dust cloud picked up and she used it to slid between two entrances, hiding.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Para-dice cooed.

"This place is one big maze," Jordan whispered. "What do we do now?"

"If this is a maze, there has to be a way out," Eva muttered. "We can go out the way we came in, but that's going to be hard."

"What makes you say that?" Jordan asked.

"Look at these tunnels, they're all identical," Eva pointed out. Para-dice began shooting at the tunnels and Eva revved up the star racer, flying through the main tunnel.

"You might as well give up Eva!" Para-dice declared. "I want the ultimate prize very very very very  _very_  badly!"

"You know what, all I've heard from you is nothing but nonsense! You're worse than my sister when she went through her question everything crazy phase!" Eva shouted.

"Don't play innocent with me! The ultimate prize gives the winner any wish! Any dream!" Para-dice cheered.

"I could have any wish? Any dream?" Eva asked, feigning ignorance.

"You have a wish, don't you Eva?" Para-dice asked.

"Nope, I've got everything I've ever wanted," Eva said.

"So then why are you racing?" Para-dice asked. "What's the point if you're not going to use the ultimate prize?"

"I have something bigger in mind for the ultimate prize. Something much more than a wish or dream," Eva declared. "Besides, where's the fun in just wishing for your dream to come true? Haven't you ever heard of something called 'hard work'?"

"Why would I do something like that when there are things much more fun?" Para-dice laughed.

"Honestly, you're just a selfish little brat. You'll never win the ultimate prize with an attitude like that," Eva smirked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Para-dice shouted. The bullets from the cannons passed over Eva and she took the opportunity to slide behind another post.

"Eva, I'll buy us some time for you to find a way out of here, just get me in close," Jordan told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, revving the engine. "Just keep us out of that lake." Eva flew into the arena and Jordan began shooting at Para-dice's ship.

"Somebody hit that cat!" Jordan shouted. The bullets hit Para-dice's ship, knocking it off course for a moment. Para-dice responded by shooting more missiles at them. Eva flew past Para-dice and looked around frantically.

"Come on, come on, where's the pipe?" Eva muttered, her eyes darting around wildly as she searched for the right pipe. "There!" She gasped, spotting it.

"Eva what are you doing? Get down to the water before we're hit!" Jordan shouted.

"No way! I've found it!" Eva shouted. She flew into another tunnel and curved with it. She exited, ending up back in the original track.

"You did it!" Jordan cheered.

* * *

"Alright!" Stan and Koji cheered, slapping their hands together.

"They really did it!" Koji laughed.

"They're just so great!" Stan smiled.

"But know we have to do the repairs all over again," Koji said glumly, the realization hitting him.

"What else would we do? We're mechanics," Stan laughed, placing his arm on Koji's shoulder. "Cheer up."

"Sis won! Sis won!" Molly cheered, jumping up and down.

"That was quiet a race, wasn't it?" Maya asked her husband.

"Yes it was," Don nodded.

"Oh come on, admit it, you're happy for her. She's a great pilot," Maya smiled.

"I'm not denying it," Don said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call."

* * *

Don entered the hangar and the team stopped their work.

"So is it true? Does the ultimate prize really grant any wish, any dream?" Eva asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"You'll just have to win the Great Race of Oban to find out," Don told her. With that he exited the hangar, the door slamming behind him. Eva growled, tightening her hands into fists.

"What's this about?" Jordan asked.

"You know Don, you shouldn't underestimate your own daughter!" Eva shouted at the door.  _"You're in for_ BIG _surprise!"_  A smirk found its way onto Eva's lips.


	10. The Playoffs Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to give you a heads up. I'm going to Job Corp on the 9th and I won't be bringing my laptop with me because they won't do anything if something were to happen to it. I'm allowed to come home on weekends, but I won't be able to do that unless I reach certain requirements and my mom and I have decided on an every other weekend routine. So my updates won't be as routine as they normally are. I'll try to still stick to the once a month schedule, but the updates will most likely be a lot more random.

The Wei family plus Jordan sat in the stands of the race track. The moon was high in the sky and fire was lighting up the arena.

"Good job sweetie, we're proud of you," Maya whispered, rubbing her eldest daughter's arm.

"Thanks," Eva replied.

"Will this start soon?" Molly yawned. She clutched her blanket and pulled it around tighter.

"We told you that you could stay with Stan and Koji at the pit," Don sighed.

"No, I wanna watch sissy," Molly declared.

"Thanks Molly," Eva chuckled, kissing her sister's forehead.

"The six remaining pilots, please step forward," the head judge requested.

"Here's our big moment, let's shake a leg Eva," Jordan smiled, nudging her with his elbow.

"Right," Eva nodded, standing up. They walked over to the marker but Jordan was stopped by a Scrub.

"Pilots only, please return to your seat," the Scrub ordered.

"Looks like I'll be watching with your family," Jordan smiled. "Go on, it's okay." Eva nodded and turned back, going towards the Earth Team mark. "Why do pilots get all the fun?"

Eva stepped onto the marks and looked at the shadowed figures of all the racers.  _"Toros, Rush, Satis, Aikka, myself, and Spirit. Out of these racers, Toros, Aikka, and I will be going to the finals. That doesn't mean it'll be any less difficult even if I know the result. And Satis knows as well. No doubt he'll try to make our race harder, just to test me. Well bring it on, I can take anything you can dish out."_

"What's wrong Don?" Maya asked, noticing her husband's concerned look.

"This race started with 96 competitors and now only six remain. It's a miracle we made it this far," Don muttered.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Maya whispered.

"How long are they going to stand there?" Molly muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, it'll be over soon," Maya told her, pulling her daughter into her lap.

"Yeah, these things may take forever to start, but they're over in ten seconds," Jordan told her.

"Alright," Molly yawned. "I hope they start soon." Just as she said that the symbols illuminated and they shot up. Pink winds whipped through the stadium and the Avatar appeared in a beam of light.

"Could you be any more dramatic, Satis?" Eva smirked to herself.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore," Don muttered.

"Congratulations pilots," the Avatar said. "Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperium." The symbol under Toros lit up, showing him completely. "Rush, from the planet Byrus." Eva looked over at him and sighed.

" _Nice guy, he's a nice guy, no matter how freaky his axe is."_ Eva repeated in her head.

"The special envoy from the planet Adalou, Super Racer!" Satis smiled and struck a heroic pose when his symbol lit up.

"God Satis, couldn't you have picked a less goofy outfit?" Eva muttered to herself, chuckling. As if hearing what she said Satis turned towards her and shook his head. Eva choked back her laughter, a smile on her face.

"Aikka, prince of Nourasia." Aikka held up his arm, making it level with his chest.

"Prince Aikka," Eva gasped softly. Aikka looked over at her and smiled. Eva blushed and smiled back.

"The representative of the Earth Coalition, Eva Wei." Her symbol illuminated and she straightened her posture, standing at parade rest.

"And Spirit, ambassador of the Phils!" Eva looked over at Spirit and smiled. Maya and Don stood up in shock, trying to get a better look at him.

"That's him," Maya breathed.

"Who?"Molly asked, looking up at him.

"An old friend," Maya answered.

"And now, you will all race in turn against each other. Each win will earn the winner one point. At the end of the six races, the three pilots with the most points will be deemed worthy of going to the grand finales on the planet Oban."

" _I did it once, and I can do it again."_  Eva thought determinedly.

"Race like the wind pilots! Towards Oban and the ultimate prize!" With that the Avatar disappeared and pillars sank to the ground.

"Eva," Aikka called, walking over to her.

"Hey Aikka," Eva greeted.

"I am glad that you made it," Aikka congratulated.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you're here too," Eva smiled. Aikka looked behind her and Eva saw Spirit looking at them. She turned back to Aikka and smiled. "I have to go. Molly's falling asleep in the stands, if she's not already." Aikka nodded in understanding.

"I will see you some other time." With a bow the alien prince left. Eva turned back around and approached Spirit.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked. Spirit looked down at her and ruffled her hair, nodding.

"Spirit," Maya greeted. Spirit turned towards her and nodded. "I didn't know you were racing here too."

" _ **I apologize for not approaching you earlier."**_  Spirit said. He looked down at Molly and blinked.

"This is Molly," Eva smiled. "She's my little sister. She was born three years after the race."

"Hi," Molly muttered, swaying on her feet. Maya giggled and picked her up. Spirit reached over and rubbed her head as well.

" _ **Greetings Molly,"**_  Spirit said. Molly nodded back at him and rested her head against Maya's shoulder.

"Sleepy," she whispered.

" _ **I will let you get back to your pit."**_  Spirit said.

"We'll catch up soon," Maya promised. Spirit nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eva sat on her rocket seat and positioned her foot, pushing on the pedal. She looked up and saw G'dar walking past. His leg was injured and he was limping. The beetle was giving off screams of pain. Aikka wasn't paying attention to anything other than his mount. He was stroking G'dar's shell and trying to sooth his pain.

"Prince Aikka," Eva muttered.

"Looks like your boyfriend took a beating. Not that he didn't deserve it," Jordan said. Eva looked at his image and turned back to watching the prince.

"Don't go there Jordan." Eva huffed as she pushed down on the kickstand to start it properly. "Besides, we still have to do better than the prince."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Jordan smirked. "The guy rides a bug." With that Jordan turned off communication.

"Why do boys always have to make everything into a fight?" Eva huffed.

* * *

"And now it's the Earth Team! Challenged by Colonel Toros!" Eva flew into the stadium and hovered next to Toros's ship.

"Eva look, it's a Crog Trident. They used those things to attack the Earth," Jordan said in awe.

"I remember," Eva said. Eva gripped the handlebars, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the Trident. "They showed us pictures at school. But a picture's nothing like the real thing."

"Both of you listen up," Don ordered. "We're entering the playoffs with a clean slate. I know Toros is tough, but that doesn't mean we can't pull off a surprise victory. You've both shown that you have the ability to beat the odds."

"We won't let you down sir," Eva said.  _"I may be able to do some things over, but beating Toros? Even I'm nervous."_

* * *

Stan covered his communicator microphone and turned to Don. "I heard Toros has never been beat. Do you really think that they can do it?" Don covered his own communicator and sighed.

"We have to believe in them. If we don't, no one will."

* * *

"Go Eva!" Molly cheered from the stands.

"You can do it sweetheart!" Maya cheered. The stones dropped and the two racers took off.

* * *

Eva pulled ahead of Toros, but the Crog was not far behind.

"Try the other pedal Eva! He's gaining!" Jordan shouted.

"Shut up Jordan! Do you want to drive?" Eva shouted. She stomped on the pedal, trying to go faster. The Trident sped up and flew towards her. Eva growled and gave an edge so the Arrow II didn't get destroyed. The Trident passed by and she righted the racer.

"His cruising speed is greater than yours. You'll have to catch him on the turns," Don told her.

"Go it!" Eva shouted. The mentioned turns came up and Eva swung back and forth, passing Toros. The two pilots got separated through two different paths.

"This is a Crog Eva, stay alert and keep away from the blades." Don ordered.

"I'll try," Eva told him. She left her course first and Toros came soon after her. "Jordan, head's up!" She flipped over the Trident and Jordan began shooting at it. The Trident pulled back and Eva took the lead. Toros sped up, catching up quickly.

"He's back," Jordan growled. Toros adjusted the ship to where the blades were pointing at Jordan. Eva narrowed her eyes and passed under a fallen column. The Trident didn't even stall and ran straight through, the blades cutting through the stone.

"This Trident is bad news," Jordan growled, shooting at him.

"Eva! It's too early to overtake him! Let him pass or he'll ram the Arrow II," Don ordered.

"I'll try," Eva agreed. She swerved back and forth but the Trident followed his every move. "I can't do it! I can't shake him!"

"Do something!" Don ordered.

"The only thing to do is to get some distance!" Eva shouted.

"Then do it!" Don said.

"Alright," Eva nodded. She quickly pressed the buttons, engaging the hyper drive. Her speed increased and she quickly left Toros in the dust.

"Eva! You're out of the way of his blades! Disengage now!" Don ordered.

"In a moment," Eva growled.

"Eva look out!" Jordan shouted in horror as a few obstacles came up. Eva flew past them, not even batting an eye. Once she broke from the enclosed track and entered the open area she disengaged the hyper drive.

"Keep your pace," Don told her. "And watch your tank level. The race isn't over yet."

"Alright sir," Eva nodded.

"Ha ha! I'd love to see the look on that Crog's face!" Jordan laughed. As if hearing his request, Toros appeared on the screens.

"Are you done playing now human?" Toros growled out. "It has been entertaining to watch you struggle in your pathetic excuse of a ship. But I have grown bored."

"Well don't let us keep you," Jordan smirked.

"Very well."

"Oh no," Eva muttered. She pushed down on the pedal to prepare herself to dodge but gasped when it wouldn't move. She frantically slammed down on the pedal, trying to get it to budge. She tugged on the handles, trying to move her rocket seat. Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically as her rocket seat stuck and wouldn't move. "Stan! Koji! I'm stuck!" she screamed.

"What do you mean stuck?" Don shouted.

"The seat is stuck! Nothing will move!" Eva shouted frantically. "And I can see him coming!" She looked back in horror to see the blades of the trident glowing bright yellow. Electricity was coursing around them. She turned back to the seat and tried pressing on the screen, but it wouldn't respond.  _"Canaletto…no!"_  Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart stop when Toros sliced through the ship.

* * *

"Sissy!" Molly shouted in fright.

"Eva…" Maya whispered, her frame shaking.

* * *

"Eva, Jordan, do you copy?" Koji called.

"Can you hear us?" Stan asked. Both of them were met with static.

* * *

Eva groaned as she came back into consciousness. She stood up and climbed to the top of the wreckage and looked out.

"You'll pay for that Toros! Do you hear me? You'll pay!" Jordan shouted. Stomping his foot on the engine. Eva slid back into cockpit and hung her head.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play, then you've got another thing coming," Eva growled. "Come on Canaletto, you know me, you know your puppet. I don't back down and give in that easily. And I certainly won't give in to you. If this is punishment, you're going to have to try a whole lot harder."

* * *

"Well, can it be fixed?" Don asked.

"Well, we got two ships for the price of one," Stan said. He looked into the engine and sighed heavily. "One thing's for sure, you can kiss the hyper drive goodbye. It's completely shot."

"What about the rocket seat?" Maya asked.

"I checked on it, and it seems like the shaft connecting it to the controls was bent and it wouldn't move," Stan sighed. "I don't know when it happened, but it should be easy to fix."

"Vehicles can be repaired, but I'm worried about them," Koji sighed, looking at Eva and Jordan.

"Eva, it's fine, you'll win the next one," Molly whimpered. Eva ignored her sister and glared into her cup of coffee.

"I've been worried about them since the beginning. They were showing signs of progress, but now…oh they've clearly reached their limits," Don sighed sadly.

"If only we'd known more about the Trident, we could have done something," Jordan sighed.

"You two did your best," Maya told them.

"But our best wasn't good enough, was it?" Eva muttered.

"Every professional must experience the agony of defeat at least once in their career," Don sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to let you in on a secret," Maya smiled, winking at her daughter. "When I first started I won so many races. Nothing could stop me. Then I raced someone that was better. He left me in the dust. I know what you're going through, and trust me, it gets better. Toros was just too powerful." Eva looked at her and sighed. She set her cup to the side and grabbed her clothes.

"Then you know that you should just leave me be for a while," she muttered, stalking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Eva stalked out of the pit, fully dressed.

"Greetings Eva," Satis smiled. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No," Eva growled. "But I do have one thing to say, a message."

"For Canaletto I presume," Satis hummed. He stroked his beard and nodded for her to continue.

"Tell him that I won't be controlled so easily. If he wants to play dirty and make things hard, then he's got another thing coming."

"Very well," Satis smiled. "I don't doubt that for a moment, my dear."

"Good," Eva smirked, walking past him. "I may be his 'most trusted pawn' but that doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Good girl," Satis said.

* * *

Eva ran into the first open pit as the rain came harder. She was startled by a loud screech. She turned around and saw G'dar.

"Hey big guy," she greeted, stepping forward slowly. G'dar screeched once more, his shell was open in caution. Eva smiled gently and kneeled in front of his stable. "I guess you've had a rotten day too, huh?" G'dar's screech became a purr. His shell collapsed and he let Eva pet him. "Yeah, that's it, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're a big softie, aren't you?" G'dar screeched softly and stuck out his curled tongue, licking her cheek. Eva giggled and stroked him, looking up at the main room for the Nourasian pit. She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should go and see Aikka, or leave. G'dar screeched, calling for her attention. Eva chuckled and scratched his head, standing up.

She ascended the staircase and peered into the makeshift practice room.

"Aikka! Keep your guard up! No wonder Spirit surprised you!" Canaan scolded, swiping at him with a knife. Aikka jumped out of the way, and turned around to face him. He came to a stop when he saw Eva in the doorway.

"Eva?" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would like to talk, you know, since we both lost," Eva suggested.

"This is clearly a lie," Canaan growled, brandishing his sword. "Any opponent would be rejoicing in our defeat. She is clearly a spy! She was conspiring with Spirit last night."

"What? Are you serious?" Eva shouted. "So just because I talked to someone who beat you, that means it was a conspiracy?"

"What else would it be?" Canaan growled.

"How about talking to the person that saved my mother's life," Eva growled out. Her statement shocked both Nourasians.

"What?" Aikka asked. Eva huffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"Ten years ago Earth held the First Interplanetary race to help foster and improve the alliance with the Clans, and the Phils, Spirit's race," Eva began her explanation. "My mother was one of the best racers there. She made it all the way to the finals, were she raced against Spirit. During the last stretch of the race, her star racer, the Cloud II, exploded. She would have died if Spirit hadn't grabbed her and gotten her out of there. I owe Spirit. My family owes Spirit. If he hadn't saved her…I don't even want to think of what would have happened." She looked away from them and glared at the floor. "So yes I talked to Spirit, but I was talking to an old family friend. Is that really a crime?"

"No," Aikka said quickly. "I understand why you would be close to Spirit. And it was not our place to judge."

"Damn right it wasn't," Eva muttered. Aikka chuckled and tucked his dagger into its sheathe.

"Would you like something to drink?" Aikka asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh…sure," Eva nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

"I do not like this," Canaan said grumpily. He was standing next Aikka, watching over Eva as the prince made some tea.

"Canaan, she is our guest. And she is my friend," Aikka told him. He placed two teacups on a tray and walked over to Eva, setting it down on the table. "I apologize for the rough reception. Nourasians are well known for their hospitality."

"I think I've heard that before," Eva chuckled, taking the offered cup.

"It has been an unfortunate day," Aikka said, taking a sip of his tea.

"For both of us," Eva muttered. She brought the cup on it and blew on it to cool it down. She took a sip and was pleasantly surprised with how it warmed her up. "That's really good."

"Thank you," Aikka said, nodding his head.

"Is your mount going to be okay?" Eva asked, looking over at the giant beetle.

"G'dar will be fine," Aikka assured her. "He just needs some rest."

"At least your 'ship' is easier to 'repair' than the Arrow II," Eva muttered. "It's cut in half."

"I'm sure you will be able to fix it," Aikka told her.

"Thanks," Eva smiled. She took another sip of her tea, relishing in the warmth. "Okay, what is in this? I take one sip and my body feels warm."

"It is a special Nourasian blend made for especially cold days," Aikka explained.

"I like it," Eva smirked. Aikka laughed at her antics and smiled.

"I am glad." The two sat in a companionable silence. "Can I ask about your mother?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Eva asked.

"You said 'was'. Does she not race anymore?" Aikka asked.

"No, not since the crash," Eva answered. "And my dad is doing his best to make sure she never does again. And he's pissed that I'm racing too. He doesn't want what happened to her to happen to me."

"I can understand his reasoning," Aikka said, defending her father. "He's just looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't make him any less annoying when he gets like that," Eva sighed.

"Canaan is much the same way," Aikka chuckled. Canaan, who had been listening in, sputtered in indignation. Both pilots chuckled at him. Canaan grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at the wall. "But he means well." Canaan nodded in agreement.

"Adults are like that," Eva laughed.

"How is Molly?" Aikka asked.

"Scared mostly likely," Eva sighed. She rested her chin on her hand and looked down at her cup. "This is the first race she's ever been too. And she may be older than I was when mom crashed, but she's still never experienced anything like this before. She's only heard stories about what happened during my mother's last race. Just thinking about that scares her. And then seeing Rick crash, then his condition, and now me against Toros, I worry what it's doing to her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Aikka smiled.

"She was watching your race with Spirit you know, so was mom," Eva told him.

"I am sorry I did not impress," Aikka chuckled.

"Oh no, she was more worried about G'dar than she was about you," Eva laughed. "The girl is nuts about bugs."

"I am glad to hear that," Aikka said with a smile. He finished his tea and looked outside. "The rain does not seem to be stopping."

"Dang, I so don't want to walk back in that," Eva groaned, turning around to see the rain.

"Please, excuse me for a moment," Aikka said, bowing as he stood up. Eva watched him leave and then turned towards G'dar. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hey G'dar," she greeted. The beetle cooed and crawled closer to her. Eva laughed and sat down, scratching his chin. When Aikka returned he was shocked to see G'dar so close to Eva.

"I have never seen him warm up to someone so quickly," He said. Eva looked over at him and smiled, rubbing G'dar's shell.

"I'm surprised," Eva confessed. "He's just a big softie. I just had to say I wasn't going to hurt him and he relaxed instantly."

"Interesting," Aikka muttered, looking at G'dar. G'dar cooed and licked Eva, causing her to shriek with laughter. Aikka chuckled and walked over to Eva. He opened a straw umbrella and smiled. "May I walk you back to your pit?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Eva agreed. She stood up, giving G'dar one last pat. The beetle cooed in sadness, causing Eva to laugh. "Your beetle is like putty in my hands."

"Is what?" Aikka asked, tilting his head.

"It's this earth thing that's kinda like slime, except it's really more complex than that, and it's a toy. You can squeeze it and squish it and roll into a ball. It's just something you can manipulate. I'm not helping at all, am I?" Eva said with a frown.

"I think I got the idea," Aikka told her. He held out his arm and smiled. "My Earth Princess." Eva chuckled and took his arm. The Nourasian led them out of the pit and down the road. They traveled in silence, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back," Eva said. She peered into the pit and saw that no one was around. "I had no idea it was so late."

"It was my pleasure," Aikka told her. The two stood in silence. Aikka opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"There you are," Maya said, leaning against the railings for the upper floor.

"Hi mom," Eva greeted.

"Hello," Maya greeted with a smirk. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to put your sister to sleep when she doesn't know where her big sister is?"

"Sorry," Eva apologized.

"It's fine," Maya assured her. "But I would get up there before she comes down to find you. And you," she pointed at Aikka, who stiffened. "You should leave before my husband sees you. He's not a big fan."

"Don't worry, he's not a big fan of much," Eva told him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Eva," Aikka bid. He bowed to both of them before walking back to his pit. Eva closed the door to the pit and turned to glare at her mom.

"Don't look at me like that," Maya said with a smirk.

"You couldn't have waited one more minute?" Eva muttered. She climbed up the steps and entered the elevator.

"Would you have preferred me to walk in on you two kissing?" Maya asked, entering behind her.

"At least then I would have known," Eva huffed. Maya chuckled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug.


	11. Playing with Fire

"Sissy! Come swim!" Molly shouted from the water. She was wearing a pink one piece with a frilly skirt. She was floating inside of a pink inner tube. Eva, who was wearing a green tankini and light green see-through sarong, waved her off.

"No thanks I'm good," she said.

"But I wanna swim with you!" Molly huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

"Molly, let Eva be," Maya told her. She was wearing a purple bikini and had a sweatshirt on over it. "She has to prepare for the next race. She can't lose track of time." Maya lowered her sunglasses and winked at her older daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, come on, feel lucky I could even come out here," Eva laughed.

"You're no fun anymore," Molly pouted. "This race has made you boring."

"I'm boring," Eva gasped in fake hurt.

"Yeah! Super boring!" Molly laughed.

"That's how you treat your dear sweet older sister who took time out of her busy schedule to come down here with you?" Eva asked. She batted her eyes, making it look like she was tearing up.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Maya laughed. Eva and Molly laughed along with her. The older sister narrowed her eyes and ran towards a rock outcropping.

"Cannonball!" She shouted, jumping into the water. Molly shrieked as she was splashed with water. Eva broke the surface and smiled, laughing with her sister. Eva swung her arm under the water, sending water Molly's way. Molly gasped and kicked water back, causing her sister to laugh.

Eva smiled and looked up at the sun. She closed her eyes and began floating on her back. The pilot took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She gasped as an image of Canaletto entered her mind. Her body became deadweight and she sunk under the water. She quickly surface, coughing out water.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked, rushing over to her. Eva nodded her head, still coughing.

"I just lost concentration," she grunted.

"That's very dangerous," Molly muttered.

"You don't have to tell me that," Eva chuckled, hitting her chest. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maya asked again, placing a hand on her daughter's back.

"Yeah, fine," Eva nodded. She waded through the water, stepping onto the sand. "Is it okay if I go for walk?"

"Sure, I think it's time we head back to the pit anyway," Maya said.

"But mommy," Molly protested.

"No 'buts', we have to get ready for the race," Maya told her. She turned back to Eva and smiled. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't," Eva promised.

* * *

 

Eva walked along the path, staring at the ground. _"Come on, get it together. I'm not his pawn. I'm no one's pawn. He can't control me. I won't be controlled."_ Eva came to a stop sighed deeply. She looked up and blinked when she saw Aikka sitting down, his bow and an arrow in front of him. "That's right…" she muttered. She looked down at the ground with a frown. _"I failed him."_ She bit her lip and steeled her gaze. _"Just because I failed to stop Jordan once, doesn't mean I'll give up. I'm going to get my clean race."_

She looked back at the alien prince and watched him. Aikka opened his eyes and stood up, preparing his weapon.

" **Um sekai nou rama terra ubarar."** Aikka recited. The tip of his arrow shined bright blue and a magic circle appeared around it. Wind whipped around the prince, the arrow absorbing it. Aikka released the enchanted arrow, sending it sailing for the large rock, a few hundred feet away.

"Hey Aikka," Eva called. Aikka looked over at her and frowned. "Doing some target practice? Might help if you stand closer."

"My next adversary is you," Aikka announced.

"Yeah, I know," Eva told him. Aikka looked away in disappointment and left, not even looking back as the rock he aimed at split in half. Eva looked at it and sighed.

" _That still never fails to impress."_

* * *

"Aikka, come back here," Eva huffed, following him. "Why are you so mad? We were bound to race against each other at some point." Aikka stopped walking and turned towards her, his eyes hard. Even with his mask, Eva could see the guilt.

"I have received orders from the Nourasian court, direct orders from my father in fact. After the start of the race I am to…eliminate you," Aikka confessed.

"So what does that mean? You're going to use me for target practice?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"You know that G'dar was hurt during the last race. I cannot take the chance against your laser canons," Aikka confessed.

"There goes my only fun race," Eva sighed. "I was looking forward to it. At least with you I didn't have to worry about getting into a fight."

"I am sorry," Aikka apologized. "This is not the way of the Nourasian knights. We have always been so peaceful. Please forgive me." Aikka bowed to her and began to walk away.

"Do you really expect to believe this Nourasian knights nonsense?" Eva shouted at him. Aikka turned around, staring at her in shock.

"Pardon me?"

"If you're _so_ worried about my canons, why don't we have a clean race?" Eva suggested with a smirk.

"A clean race?" Aikka repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, no weapons allowed, no dirty tricks," Eva explained. "A race for speed. Unless, you're afraid to find out which one of us is really the better pilot." Eva smirked at him, challenging him to back down.

"You speak like a true Nourasian," Aikka laughed.

"Thanks," Eva smiled.

"I like your offer, but I may risk banishment from my court," Aikka sighed. He nodded to himself and smiled at her. "If you can convince your team to hold its fire, then I promise not to use my arrows."

"Excellent," Eva smirked. "Prince, prepare to lose with honor."

"I am always prepared to lose with honor, you should do the same," Aikka smiled.

" _This deal is easier said than done,"_ Eva muttered in her head as she tapped her knuckles against Aikka's.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a race to win," Eva taunted. She winked and strolled past him.

"Careful Eva, over-confidence can be your undoing" Aikka warned with a smile.

* * *

 

"How was your trip?" Don asked.

"It went nicely," Maya smiled.

"Eva almost drowned," Molly said bluntly.

"She's exaggerating!" Maya said quickly, calming Don down. Don took a deep breath, pinching his nose. "She was floating and lost concentration for a moment. There was never any risk of drowning, especially since we were in shallow water."

"And where is Eva?" Don asked.

"Right here," Eva said as she entered the pit. "I went for a walk to clear my head."

"You'll never guess who we're racing today," Jordan smirked.

"Prince Aikka," Eva answered with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Jordan grumbled.

"There's nothing you can say or do to surprise me, Jordan," Eva told him. "And besides, I made a deal with Aikka. There will be no weapons allowed."

"What?" Jordan shouted.

"It's a clean race; no weapons, just speed," Eva said.

"Absolutely not," Don rejected. "We need to win this race, Eva."

"But dad, the Arrow II is fast, not strong," Eva protested. "If we-"

"Trust the Nourasians? Never!" Don interrupted. "Don't you see? They need this win as much as we do!"

"We can trust Aikka!" Eva shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jordan asked. "The Nourasians are allies with the Crogs. You can't trust any of them."

"Jordan, if you know what's good for you you'll shut your damn mouth," Eva growled.

"I must agree with Jordan on this point," Don said. "We don't know the full extent of the relationship between the Nourasians and the Crogs. For all we know the prince could be using you. Luring you into a trap."

"Seriously?" Eva rolled her eyes. "There's no way Aikka would do that. He has just as much at stake as we do, if not more! He's in this race for himself and his planet, just like us! The Crogs have nothing to do with it! I refuse to shoot!"

"Listen here young lady," Don growled. "You will neutralize the prince's mount early in the race."

"I'm not going to hurt Aikka or G'dar!" Eva told him.

"I don't care if you like it or not, orders are orders. The Arrow II has been newly equipped for the job." Don gestured at Stan, who was messing with the turret.

"Stan!" Eva shouted in betrayal.

"Sorry," Stan apologized with a shrug.

"Trust me, it'll be my pleasure to shoot the prince down," Jordan smirked. He picked up a belt of bullets and laid it over his shoulder.

"This is exactly what the prince has been ordered to do," Eva muttered sadly.

"All the more reason to take him out," Don growled out.

"But dad, his arrows are too strong, there's no way we would make it if we get shot," Eva protested. "I've seen what they can do. If one of those arrows hits the Arrow II then we're done for!"

"The heavy duty canons are set Mr. Wei," Stan announced.

"A job well done gentlemen. You can head off to sleep now," Don told them. The mechanics nodded and headed off to their room. He turned back to his daughter. "If he's as good as you say, then we must strike first." With that he walked off.

"You're really dreaming if you think your dear sweet prince will keep his promise," Jordan taunted.

"Come on! Don't you trust your own daughter?" Eva shouted. Don turned back to Eva, giving her a hard look.

"As your father? I do. As your manager? I do not." He turned his back on her and continued on his way. "Get dressed, you have a race to prepare for."

"You'll regret this!" Eva screamed at him. Jordan snickered as Don didn't even acknowledge her.

"Are you going to hurt Buggy Prince?" Molly asked.

"No, I won't take this lying down," Eva growled.

"What are you going to do?" Maya asked. Eva hummed and thought. And idea hit her and she smirked.

"You know what, maybe I _will_ take this lying down."

* * *

"And now it's the Earth Team versus Prince Aikka of Nourasia!" The judges announced. Both pilots landed their ship.

"Jordan, you have to listen to me!" Eva pleaded. "If you hit Aikka you'll hurt him, but if you miss he'll hurt us! Do you really want that?"

"I'm just following orders, Eva. You should too. I mean, he's your dad after all. Don't you listen to him?" Jordan asked.

"Let's put it this way, I listen to Rick more than I listen to my parents," Eva sighed. "But that's not the point. We can win this race without using weapons. We're partners! Don't you trust me?"

"Sorry, but I took the sucker punch in the last race; Crogs-one, Earth-zero. I'm sticking to the plan this time!" Jordan declared.

"Jordan, remember what I said about 'bad ideas'?" Eva huffed. Jordan nodded and Eva continued. "I said that if I say something is a bad idea that you should listen! Shooting at Aikka is a bad idea!"

"I'm tired of this frog prince, he's going down." Jordan glared and slid a bullet canister into the turret.

"You're such an idiot!" Eva shouted, turning off communication with him. She looked at Aikka and sighed.

She switched the channel. "Dad, please, we can't shoot at Aikka."

"We can and will, just stick to the plan, young lady," Don ordered.

"Alright." Everyone in the room froze and looked at her.

"Eva, what are you up to?" Don narrowed his eyes. He glanced at Maya, seeing her smiling softly. That made him even more suspicious.

The stones slowly began dropping. In response, Eva let go of the steering and began to power down the Arrow II.

"What are you doing?" Don shouted. The last stone dropped. Aikka looked at Eva in confusion, but she waved him off. The Nourasian shrugged and G'dar shot off down the track.

"Eva! Go after him!" Jordan shouted at her.

"I will not race," Eva said simply. "Not unless you agree to not shoot at Aikka."

"Sir!" Jordan looked at his console, disbelief covering his face.

"Don, you have to agree," Maya said. "Eva will stay there and let Aikka win and you know it."

"You two planned this," Don hissed, glaring at her.

"The plan was all Eva's actually." Maya turned back to the screen and smiled. "She's refusing to compromise her morals and beliefs. I would do the same thing. And you know it."

Don turned towards the screen, gritting his teeth.

"The clock is ticking dad," Eva told.

"Jordan, do not shoot at the prince," Don ordered with a sigh. "If you want this clean race so badly, then you can have it. But don't think for a second that you aren't in trouble young lady."

Eva smiled.

"Knew it."

Aikka glanced over his shoulder and frowned. He pulled on the saddle, making G'dar slow to a halt. "Where is she?" G'dar cooed at him softly. Aikka nodded and stroked his shell. "I don't know. But I will trust her." He looked back towards the tracks. After a few moments his ears twitched, picking up a faint sound. He smiled as he recognized the humming noise. Eva's star racer flew closer and closer.

"The race is on." Aikka pulled on the saddle. G'dar screeched and took off, clicking his tongue. Aikka held up two fingers. **"Um Sekai comtuna meh!"**

* * *

"What was that?" Eva blinked as Aikka's voice entered the cockpit. She smiled.

"I couldn't actually convince my team to hold fire," Eva confessed.

"Should I be preparing an arrow?" Aikka's voice sounded wary, causing Eva to laugh.

"No. I may not have convinced them before the race, but I did threaten them at the start."

"It was a low freaking blow Eva," Jordan said, appearing on her screen.

"Is that why you stopped?" Aikka asked.

"Yep!" Eva smiled brightly. "I threatened not to race and let you win by forfeit. I'm going to be in a little of trouble for this though."

"Little?" Jordan scoffed. "Your father's going to kill you for this!"

"He can try, but I have a feeling he won't succeed, not with mom backing me up." Eva said. She cleared her throat. "Now, how about we stop the chit-chat and get to what we're really here for? A race!"

"Agreed." Aikka said.

"It's a good thing I've got a book in the turret." Jordan grumbled. Eva's eyes widened as he actually pulled a book out from under his seat. He looked up and shrugged. "Trial runs can get boring sometimes, so sue me."

Eva rolled her eyes and sped forward. Aikka dropped the spell and smirked, following her every move. As the obstacles made their appearance Eva and Aikka began to twist and turned around each other. To anyone watching it seemed as if they had planned everything. Every tumble was matched with an equal stride. Every slide back was met with a graceful glide forward.

* * *

Maya's eyes widened as she watched her daughter's star racer dance around Aikka and his mount. There was no other word to describe it. Aikka managed to predict her every move, responding in kind. He would take the lead for a few turns, only for Eva to step forward and lead him through their dance. She'd give it back to them and the cycle would repeat, on and on.

"Beautiful." Maya breathed the word out softly. Her husband glanced at her, only to look back at their daughter.

"How are they doing this?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Maya said. Stan and Koji took a moment to look at the screen, their fingers stalling. The two racers were performing. And not for any audience. This dance was something only the two of them knew. And it was entrancing.

* * *

Eva pulled forward as they shot into the canyon. She swerved, avoiding the outcroppings with ease. Aikka followed behind her, rising and falling. G'dar's shell glowed brightly, the blue swirls threatening to hypnotize her if she dared looked for too long. They exited the canyon, neck in neck.

Eva tightened her grip on the handles, speeding up. She glanced back at Aikka, smiling. That smiled disappeared when she saw the stressed look on the prince's face. Memories stirred inside her, threatening to explode.

_Eva muted the TV, frowning. Aikka sat beside her. He refused to look at her, frowning at the coffee table._

" _What's the coffee table done to upset you?" Eva tried to keep her tone light, but she couldn't help the worry that showed. "Want me to beat it up for you?"_

" _Why do you trust us?" Aikka suddenly asked. He looked up at her, his eyes dark. "Why have you put so much faith in me and my people?"_

" _Because you haven't given me a reason not to," Eva said simply._

" _What about that?" Aikka shot up, pointing at the newscaster on the television screen. News of the Great Race had been leaked to the public, and with it, so had everything Aikka had done to Eva. "I betrayed you time and time again on Alwas and Oban just to further my own agenda!"_

" _Aikka, you and I both know that's not true." Eva sighed. This was why she didn't want to watch TV. All anyone talked about these days was the tentative and fragile alliance the Earth had with Nourasia. And now, with news of the Great Race surfacing, they somehow found out about Aikka and Eva's strained relationship. "You had good reason!"_

" _How do you know this?" Aikka demanded._

" _Because, I know you," Eva said. "Everything we've been through. You wouldn't have tried so hard to protect me from Canaletto otherwise. Everything you did, the Crogs forced you to do. And I'll make sure everyone knows it."_

" _The Crogs are still there," Aikka told her. Eva's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. "Even now, the Crogs are still controlling us. They made a show of retreat, but their presence is still well within the Holy City of Dol."_

" _Then we'll help you!" Eva declared._

_Aikka seemed to sadden the more energetic Eva became about all this. "Eva…you just don't understand."_

" _Then help me understand Aikka!" Eva pleaded with him, begging him to tell her what she needed to know._

_Aikka sighed. He turned his head away from her. "The Crogs have control of my family. If I don't do everything they say, my family will pay the price. I must follow their orders. Just like in the race." He looked up at her smiling sadly. "They've ordered me to eliminate you. Only this time, there isn't a rule preventing me from killing you."_

Eva shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. Her hold on the handles loosened and she slowed down. Aikka overtook her and passed the finish line first. Eva flew into the arena and settled the racer down, oblivious to the cheers of the audience. She looked over at Aikka, his older face flashing through her mind. She brought a hand up to her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt a smooth blade run across her skin. Her world went black.

" _Eva!"_

* * *

The Earth team was outside the emergency room. Despite everyone's worry, no body seemed to match Don or Maya.

"What got into her?" Don grumbled. He paced back and forth. There was too much energy in his body to let him sit still. Maya was sitting against the wall, seeming to have gone into shock. Molly was beside her, clutching her rabbit close.

"I keep running the scans over and over," Koji grumbled, tapping the tablet in his hand. "But nothing makes sense."

Stan leaned closer. "What about the brain activity here?" He pointed at something on the screen.

"I don't know what it is," Koji said. Don rushed over to them and looked at the tablet. Koji was replaying the data from the end of Eva's race. A model of her brain was on the screen, colors flashing around it.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Koji repeated. "Well, I mean, I know what it is, but it doesn't make sense."

"What is it?" Don pressed.

"It's the part of her brain that associates with memories," Koji explained. He slowed the recording down and pointed to a part of her brain. "During the last leg of the race, Eva remembered something. Then her motor controls shut down for a moment, which is what caused her to slow down and allow Aikka to win. After that's when things get weird."

"Weird how?" Maya asked. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Her brain activity stopped," Koji said. "And I don't mean like she went to sleep and her brain was inactive, it completely stopped."

"Wait, did her brain think she died or something?"

"That's what it seems like." Koji frowned and tapped the screen a few more times.

"Do you think our connection somehow broke?" Stan suggested.

"There's a high possibility that's what happened," Koji said. He looked up when the curtain to the emergency room slid open. Don and Maya rushed over to the medic.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Maya asked.

"She is awake," the medic announced. "However, I would like to request that only one person enter her room. Too much excitement could send her into shock."

"Don, you go," Maya said. "I'll stay out here with Molly." Don nodded stiffly. He followed the medic into the room. Maya picked Molly up, holding her close.

"Is sissy going to be alright?" Molly asked quietly.

"Eva will be fine," Jordan told her. "Your sister's a fighter, you know this."

Molly frowned. "So was Rick." Jordan gulped and scratched his cheek. "And now he's gone."

"Well, he's not dead," Jordan said meekly.

"I said I'm fine!" Eva stormed out of the room, throwing the curtains to the side. She froze when she saw everyone gathered.

She turned around, walking past them. "Eva!" Eva ignored the shouts of her team. Once she cleared the building she began running, not looking back.

"Don, what happened?" Maya asked.

"She had a fear induced panic attack," Don said quietly. "She was so afraid once the prince past her that it sent her into a panic."

"Afraid? Of what?" Maya asked.

"I have no idea."


	12. Rick Always Knows

Eva walked through the fields, trying hard not to think about the blade that had been placed against her neck. She could remember Aikka's eyes, the image burned into her mind. His eyes had been conflicted, but unyielding. He would do anything for his planet. But Eva never thought that the prince would raise a weapon against her like that.

“Princess?” Eva gasped and turned around quickly. Aikka stood before her, but his features were younger, softer.

“Aikka, you scared me.” Eva sighed, placing a hand over her heart.

“And you scared me after the race, what happened?” Aikka asked in concern. He approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, it was nothing, you were just better than me.” Eva smiled sadly. “Guess I should really be able to back up my talk, huh?”

“No.” Aikka shook his head. “You won the race, but yet, you let me take the victory. Why?”

“Huh? I didn't let you win,” Eva said. “I needed that victory just as much as you did.”

“Then why did you let yourself lose?” Aikka asked. He stepped closer making Eva take a small step back. Aikka's eyes widened as he saw fear flash through her eyes. “Are you…afraid of me?” His ears drooped and he looked hurt at the possibility.

“No!” Eva said hastily. “Sorry, I just, something happened at the end of the race. It was nothing, I'm fine. I promise.”

Aikka frowned, not really believing her. “Alright.” But he would have to. “Can you just tell me why you are scared?”

“It's…” Eva trailed off. Would it really be a good idea to tell the prince what she knew? She could help him, and his planet, if she told him what would happen. And maybe he could return the favor.

“There you are, Little Mouse.” Rick walked up to them, hands on his hips.

“Rick? What are you doing here?” Eva asked nervously. He couldn't be there for what she thought he was. Sure, she may have disobeyed orders, but Don wouldn't put Eva through something like this after her little episode, would he?

“I came to find you,” Rick answered. “Prince Aikka.” He spared a glance at the prince.

“Rick.” Aikka bowed politely to him.

“Looks like your finally getting your wish Little Mouse.” Rick grinned widely at her.

“What wish?” Eva took a step back.

“Pilot training from yours truly.” Eva turned tail and ran.

“Not happening!” She shouted. Sure, she may have just embarrassed herself in front of Aikka, but Rick's training was hell! She managed to turn a corner when an arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. Eva screamed as she was swung over Rick's shoulder. “No! Put me down! I don't wanna train with you! This _so_ isn't fair!”

“You disobeyed orders in the last race,” Rick told her. “And what's more, you lost.”

“It's not like a I lost on purpose, let me go!” Eva growled and started hitting his back.

“You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that Little Mouse.” Eva screamed as he strolled through the city, ignoring the strange looks they got.

* * *

 

Eva panted as she ran behind Rick. While this wasn't anything new to her, it had been a long time since she had trained beside Rick. A whole lifetime. Needless to say, she probably should have kept in better shape for what she knew was coming. But hey, a girl gets busy. Between school, Molly, and building her rocket seat, which Rick was currently using to torture her with, who had time to train?

“So what's the deal with refusing to race?” Rick asked.

“None of your business!” Eva shouted. _“Come on! I did this all the time when we went back to Earth! Just pick up the pace!”_

“How do you expect me to help you when you won't tell me what's wrong?” Rick asked.

“Same reason why you raced when I told you not to!” Eva snapped. “There's no trust on this team! Not even between family.”

Rick turned back to look at her. Eva became determined and pushed herself harder. She reached out a hand, trying to grab the seat or Rick. She stumbled but got her balance back and reached out. Her gloved fingers brushed against Rick's shoulder. The pilot smirked and sped up, chuckling under his breath. Eva let out a short scream of frustration as she ran faster again.

“Hurry up slowpoke,” Rick called.

“Don't underestimate me!” Eva shouted at him. “You know better than that!” She pushed herself, ignoring the burn and protest in her legs. She reached out and grabbed the back of Rick's shirt, tugging it. “Now give me back my rocket seat!” Rick looked at her and smirked. Eva blinked and looked at him nervously as he revved the engine and sped up. Eva tripped over her feet and fell to the ground, rolling forward. She pushed herself up and glared at him.

“Nice try Little Mouse but I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve as well,” Rick told her.

* * *

“Hello there Eva.” Satis appeared in front of Eva, causing her to stumble to a stop.

“Satis? What are you doing here? I'm kinda in the middle of something,” Eva said. She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

“Yes, I know,” Satis said. “I just wanted to say that things seem to be on track.”

“On track for what?” Eva asked. “Wait, are you talking about our race?”

“Of course!” Satis exclaimed.

“Satis, I know that getting to Oban is important, but you can't go easy on me,” Eva told him.

“But Eva, you need to get there,” Satis told her.

“What if I don't go?” Eva asked angrily. “Someone else wins the prize and becomes Avatar? Why can't I just quit?”

“You know very well why you can't,” Satis said.

“And what makes Canaletto think that I'll reject the prize this time?” Eva asked. “I know what's at stake here, and he knows that.”

“Canaletto has many tricks up his sleeve, you must be careful,” Satis said.

“I know,” Eva said. “Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta finish training.”

“Good luck Eva, I look forward to our race,” Satis said.

“You aren't the only one!” Eva said. She started running again, shaking off the ominous vibe that had crept up on her. She shook her head and pushed her legs, passing Rick. She slowed to a stop as he stood up.

“Good job, you managed to complete that run in under a minute,” Rick said. Eva blinked at him in shock.

“Are you sure?” Eva asked.

“Don't be so surprised,” Rick said. “You're getting better.” Eva nodded and looked at the floor.

“ _Or the Avatar_ _ab_ _used his powers while we talked.”_ Eva thought.

“How's training going?” Maya asked, walking up to them.

“Better than expected,” Rick said.

“That's good,” Maya said with a smile.

“Yeah, fucking peachy,” Eva grumbled.

“Hey, I'm training you the same way Maya trained me,” Rick said, pointing at the woman.

“Really?” Eva asked in shock.

“Of course. It was how I was trained,” Maya said. “You may just drive a racer but your body still needs to be in good shape. The job can be stressful, especially when you're in the middle of a difficult race.”

“Or when one of your opponents gets forceful,” Rick muttered, rubbing his side. “Trust me little mouse, you'll thank me for this.”

“So, what's next?” Maya asked.

“We need to head into town for one last exercise,” Rick said.

“Oh joy,” Eva muttered.

“Have fun,” Maya said.

* * *

 

“You've gotta be kidding me.” Eva looked over at the six poles in the water.

“Nope,” Rick said with a small smirk.

“God you suck,” Eva huffed. She jumped into the water and swam over to the first pole. She grabbed one of the rungs and began to climb up it. She slowly stood up, balancing on one foot.

“Now jump from pole to pole,” Rick shouted at her.

“Okay!” Eva shouted back in annoyance. “I hate my life.” She muttered under her breath as she jumped towards the first pole.

“Why would you hate such a gift?” Eva gasped as she heard Canaletto's voice in her ear. She flailed her arms and spun on the pole. She lost her footing and fell to water below. She saw Canaletto floating at the top of the pole, seemingly smirking at her. She felt the water cover her and pull her down for a moment before pushing her head above water.

“What the hell was that?” Rick shouted at her. Eva gasped and looked back at the pole, no longer seeing the alien. She looked around wildly, trying to find where he could have gone. “What's the matter with you?” Rick shouted at her. Eva felt something skim across her leg and she yelped, trying to push herself away. She quickly swam for the dock and grabbed onto it, pulling herself up.

“Are you okay?” Rick asked helping her out. Eva shook her head as she coughed up some water. “Hey, breathe Little Mouse, breathe.” Rick knelt next to her and rubbed a hand on her back. Eva took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and could only see Canaletto. Her hands flew to her head and she moaned. Rick pulled her close and held her tightly. “Calm down alright?” They sat like that for a few moments until Eva calmed down. She pulled back and rubbed her ankle, still feeling something there.

“What was that?” Rick asked.

“It doesn't matter now, I'm fine,” Eva said standing up. She gripped her head for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Okay, then why don't we talk about how you know everything that's going to happen?” Rick asked. Eva flinched and looked away from him. Rick stood up and looked down at her. “This is serious Little Mouse, how did you know about my racer? And my arm?”

“I...” Evan trailed off, not sure what to say. She looked up at Rick, the man she had known for years. Rick, who she could tell everything to, who was her big brother. She sighed and looked at the dock in shame. “It's because I've already done this.”

“What are you talking about?” Rick asked.

“My mom's crash, the Great Race, everything!” Eva said. “I said it before, Maya wasn't supposed to survive. Spirit was supposed to fly away and leave her behind! But he didn't! And that screwed everything up! And it's all my fault.”

“Calm down, take a deep breath and start from the beginning,” Rick said. Eva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked around the dock and spotted a rock. She picked it up and crouched down, drawing on the wooden dock. Rick watched her carefully.

“It starts 20,000 years ago, with him,” Eva says. She stood up and moved aside, revealing her drawing to Rick. Rick gasped and looked at the symbol in shock. He reached towards his pocket and took out a pendant with the same symbol etched in it.

“Eva, how do you know that symbol?” Rick asked. Eva glared down at her drawing and stomped on it, smudging it.

“Because, he's the reason why everything happens. He caused Maya's crash, he caused yours, he damaged my racer when I raced Toros, he's the reason why I'm repeating everything, I know it,” Eva growled.

“Eva, who is this?” Rick asked.

“The Timeless One,” Eva answered. “Canaletto. The Avatar.”

*“This guy is the Avatar?” Rick asked in shock.

“Not anymore. He was the last one,” Eva said. “That's what this race is all about. The Ultimate Prize, it isn't a wish. Whoever wins the race will gain unimaginable power and will become the next Avatar. Who the hell would want that? Be cursed to live on Oban for 10,000 years never to see your friends or family again? Pass.”

“Alright, but what does this have to do with you knowing everything?” Rick asked.

“Because, I'm his greatest creation,” Eva said. Rick took a step back in shock. “He wove and unwove the threads of time just so he could create me. The only person with the ability to win the Race but reject the prize. And he was right. I rejected the prize.

“After we returned to Earth, I can't remember, it's all fuzzy,” Eva gripped her head and crouched down, curling into a ball. “The only thing I remember clearly is going to sleep while I was seventeen and waking up being five again. It was the day of my mother's race. But I asked Spirit to keep her safe...and he did. After that, everything changed.”

“She wasn't supposed to survive,” Rick said in realization.

“Unfortunately,” Eva muttered with a sad smile. “After she died Don left me at a boarding school and I never saw him again. He couldn't take it, honestly I don't blame him anymore. Who wants to be constantly reminded of how they failed the person they loved the most. I don't blame him for any of it. When I turned sixteen and ran away to find him, then I ended up here. Man were things rough. We barely made it to Oban, and then things just went to hell after that. Somehow we won, and Jordan claimed the Prize to save my life.”

“After that's when you woke up on the day of the crash,” Rick muttered.

“You got it.” Eva stood up and brushed of her pants. She took a deep breath and looked at the pendant still in Rick's hand. Rick held it up and looked at it as well.

“It seems like we're all his puppets,” Rick muttered.

“You have no idea,” Eva said. She looked at the poles and sighed. “Alright, let's get this over with!”

“Are you sure Eva?” Rick asked.

“Sure I'm sure, if I could do it once, I can do it again!”

* * *

 

Rick and Eva walked into the hangar. They both stopped and looked up at the beat up star racer.

“Okay Little Mouse, read my mind,” Rick said with a small smirk.

“I believe your words were, 'what this ship needs is a little tlc',” Eva said.

“Bingo,” Rick said. He looked over at the cans of paint on the wall. “And with my guess you're going to do your famous pink bunny head.”

“You know it! Wanna help me out?” Eva asked.

“Nah, you'd yell at me saying I wasn't doing it right.” Rick said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you're probably right.” She picked up a can of pink spray paint and shook it.


	13. Stais's Test

“Next we call forth the Earth Team!” The Earth Team watched as the Whizzing Arrow II.

“Let's hope that your training pays off,” Don said.

“I'm sure Eva took the training to heart,” Maya said.

“Come on Don, a little faith could do you some good,” Rick said. Don blinked and leaned forward, looking at the giant pink thing painted on the star racer.

“What the hell is that thing?” Don shouted.

“Bunny!” Molly said with a gasp.

“It looks like Eva's rabbit head,” Maya said.

“That's exactly what it is,” Rick said with a smirk. Don turned to glare at him. “Hey, you're the one that wanted a fire, so I lit one. Remember, I got my tattoos after I met you.”

“I like it,” Maya said. “Eva finally made her mark.”

* * *

 

“Now, without further delay, we call forth, Super Racer!” Satis's little racer came jumping and galloping into the starting area. He opened the pit and jumped out.

“Give it up for Super Racer!” Satis cheered. Eva lowered the glass to the cockpit and looked at him with a small smirk.

“I see that you've tried to top the design of my Super Star Racer. You're attempt has failed!”

“That voice sounds really familiar,” Jordan muttered.

“Satis, you couldn't have picked a goofier costume, could you?” Eva said with a chuckle.

“Who is this Satis? I am Super Racer!” The crowd cheered, applauding the racer. Eva laughed at Super racer and settled back onto her Rocket seat.

“Alright _Super Racer_ are we gonna just sit here and talk, or race?” Eva asked.

“We will most definitely race,” Super Racer said. “And I won't lose.”

“Be careful Eva, don't let his appearance fool you,” Don said. “He's one point ahead of us. He's only lost to Toros.”

“This guy can't possibly be for real,” Jordan said.

“Don't be fooled Jordan. Appearances can be deceiving,” Eva said.

“Eva, Jordan, just focus on the race,” Maya said.

“We need this victory!” Don shouted.

“Don't worry guys, we'll be fine,” Eva said. _“There's nothing Satis can do that will surprise me.”_

The stone gates dropped and Eva flew past them. She glanced behind herself, watching out for Super Racer. She saw him coming up behind her. However, unlike the first time, he didn't start shooting.

“What are you planning?” Eva muttered to herself.

“Back off, you wacko!” Jordan shouted, shooting at him. Without missing a beat, and earlier than expected the boulders started rotating, creating a shield. “Eva! We've got a problem back here!” Eva looked behind them and narrowed her eyes. She timed her dodges and managed to miss the boulders that had become Super Racer's wings.

“Eva, you have to lose him!” Don shouted.

“What do you think I'm doing?” Eva shouted at him.

“Both of you calm down,” Maya said. “Eva, his wingspan is much larger than yours. He can't move as well as you can. Just keep avoiding his wings.”

“Don't worry, I think I've figured out the pattern,” Eva said. _“Unless Satis has a few more tricks for me? What else do you have up your sleeve?”_

She swerved through the course, avoiding the barriers. She looked behind her, watching the boulders destroy the barriers, allowing Super Racer to pass through with ease. She watched as the boulders settled back into place.

“Jordan, switch sides,” Eva ordered.

“If you say so,” Jordan said. While he was switching Eva locked him in place.

“WHAT! Are we seriously going through this again?” Jordan shouted at her.

“Give me a moment!” Eva said, narrowing her eyes. _“The hell are you planning?”_

The boulder in back came out, before shooting forward, acting like a cannon, and shooting the first one forward. Eva shrieked as it hit the side of her racer. The Whizzing Arrow immediately fell onto it's side, not able to adjust to the sudden weight.

“Not again.” Eva cursed under her breath and quickly pressed buttons on the controls, righting the Whizzing Arrow. She looked back at the boulder for a second before looking forward. She unlocked Jordan and he slid out on the opposite side. “Sorry Jordan, but you're kinda stuck over there, hope you don't mind.”

“Actually, not at all,” Jordan answered. “How'd you know that was going to happen?”

“I thought it was a bad idea for you to be out at that moment, let's just leave it at that,” Eva answered. The cockpit went dark as they entered a tunnel. Once they were out Eva narrowed her eyes as Satis' single wing began spinning quickly. It soon just became a red hot blur. Eva smirked and gripped the handles. She gasped as Satis' ship began rotating as well. Soon the whole racer just became a red hot blur of a sphere.

“We are so gonna lose,” Jordan said with a groan.

“Only if we don't pass him before we hit the beach,” Eva said.

“Eva wait for the beach,” Don ordered.

“But why?” Eva asked.

“You can't pass him right now. You're too cramped,” Don explained. “If you get hit it's game over permanently. Stay back.” Eva looked at the screen and narrowed her eyes.

“What do you guys think?” she asked.

“It's too dangerous to move right now,” Maya agreed. “I don't want anything to happen to you because of these races.”

“ _Too late.” “_ Rick?” Eva asked. The screen centered on her coach. She bit her lip lightly as she saw him thinking it over.

“If there are any demons you wanna face, you gotta face 'em now Eva,” Rick said. Eva closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Start tracking the wing.”

“You can't be serious!” Don shouted.

“Got it!” Eva said, her eyes focusing on the darkened spot she could see shifting around. It slowed in her mind, allowing her to track it easily, despite how fast it moved.

“Pull back. Prepare your speed.”

“One breathing entity,” Eva breathed out. She narrowed her eyes and shot forward. She could faintly hear her father scream at both her and Rick. Her mother was shouting in fear and panic. Jordan was screaming in horror, she didn't even need the communication system to hear him. She moved behind the wing, shooting out in front of Satis. _“Have a little faith in me.”_

“Are we really alive?” Jordan asked quietly. His voice was shaking in shock and disbelief.

Eva looked back at Satis seeing his wing settle back in place. She smiled lightly when she saw that he wasn't even trying to take her over anymore. She slid past the entrance and settled her racer in the center of the arena.

“How could you be so reckless?” Don screamed. “Of all the things you could have done!”

“She wasn't,” Maya breathed. She watched her husband continue to scream into the microphone.

“Couldn't agree more,” Rick said with a smile.

“I should ground you for what you just did!” Don shouted.

* * *

Eva groaned and slid into bed.

“You okay sis?” Molly asked. She hung her head over the bunk beds and looked at her sister, her view flipping upside down.

“Yeah, just a little on edge,” Eva answered, looking up at her.

“I saw your race,” Molly said. “Why'd you do that? You had everyone scared.”

“I'm sorry about that,” Eva said with a sad smile. “I had to. There was no other way to win.”

“Are you absolutely positive?” she asked. Eva nodded. “Okay. Just don't do anything like that again.” Eva chuckled as she watched her sister's cheeks puff up.

“Come here Molly.” Eva held out her arms, smiling at her sister. Molly climbed down into Eva's bed, settling next to her.

“What is it?” Molly asked, tilting her head.

“Do you want to hear a song?” Eva asked. Molly's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

“Yeah! Sing for me please!” Eva giggled and pulled her close.

“What song?” Eva asked. Molly hummed, thinking for a moment.

“Il etait un petit navire,” Molly answered.

Eva laughed. “You're a grim little kid, you know that?”

* * *

 

Eva walked over to the pool, careful not to make too much noise. She sat down at the top of the decline and looked up. She smiled at the stars twinkling above her head.

“What a surprise,” a voice said. Eva looked behind her, and saw Satis's small form. “I didn't expect to see you out here.”

“Yeah, couldn't sleep,” Eva confessed.

“And why is that?” Satis asked, standing beside her.

“I heard him,” Eva said, pressing a hand against her head. “He visited me again.”

“Oh? And what does our friend have to say?” Satis asked.

Eva chuckled lightly. “He thinks he can control me.”

“Is that so?” Satis said with a hum. “He should know better.”

“Yeah, he really should,” Eva said.

“He's not going to give up though,” Satis warned her.

“I know. And neither am I,” Eva said.

“But Satis, I do have a question.” Eva shifted in her seat. She brought her hands up, playing with them nervously.

“What is it, Eva?” Satis asked.

“Canaletto, does he...” She trailed off, biting her lip. “Does he have the power to change memories?”

“What makes you ask that?” Satis asked in concern.

“I remembered something, in my race against Aikka,” Eva explained. “But, the more I look back on it, the more it doesn't seem right.”

“What happened?” Satis asked.

“Well, Aikka and I were on Earth, and the Crogs had demanded the head of the champion of Oban, my head. Naturally, no one on Earth knew about the race. So all the reporters dug up information on this race, including, somehow, everything that Aikka did to betray me in the name of the Crogs.” Eva took a deep breath and rubbed her neck lightly. “We got into a small argument. It was supposed to end with Aikka crying because he was still stuck, because the Crogs were still deep within Nourasia.”

“And what happened in this memory?” Satis asked.

“He….H-He...” Eva felt the corners of her eyes start to prickle. She gripped her throat, her breathing coming out faster. “He k-killed me.” She breathed in deeply as she began to sob. “And I was so scared. It took over my whole body, and made me lose the race!”

Satis hummed lightly and rubbed her back. He thought it over. Manipulating memories did not seem like something Canaletto had the power to do. However, “It could be, that he only has this power over you. As _his_ creation.”

“So, he's just going to mess with my memories? Until what? Until I forget?” Eva asked. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

“I don't think that is his intention.” Satis said soothingly. “I believe his intention is to make you doubt your own memories.” Eva nodded, taking a deep breath as she calmed down.

“Back home I, I have a book,” Eva told him. “Several books, actually. I wrote down everything that I knew would happen during the Great Race. And everything that happened after until I woke up on the day of the crash. I didn't want to forget a single detail.”

“It's a good thing you did,” Satis said.

“But I forgot them,” Eva said. “The Great race was supposed to start a month after my birthday, but this time, it started the day of. In all the rush and hurry, I forgot them at home.”

“Don't worry, Eva, everything'll be fine,” Satis assured her.

“I really hope so,” Eva muttered. “I need to win the prize, and I need to get Jordan to take it before Canaletto has a chance.”

That's the only thing that matters.


End file.
